Snow: The Whitehaired Girl
by Rayne02
Summary: What happens when a pair of mysterious, gothic, white-haired twin girls come to Bathory High? Why they take an immediate interest in Vladimir Tod, of course. A bit of a Vampire Knight crossover, but I'm really only using Zero for my own little story. XP
1. Bathory

This is only my second story, and it's going to be multiple chapters. (Oh, I'm so happy that it's my second fic!) I'm not going to say much, except, please review if you like it!

The only characters I own are Yuki, Miyu, Samara, and the rest of Sam's family. Vlad belongs to Heather Brewer and Zero belongs to Matsuri Hino. (Oh, I do wish they _were_ mine...lol.)

Bathory

**Yuki's Point of view**

We were driving to our new house. I was utterly bored and unexcited about moving. Miyu agreed. I suppose we agreed upon a lot of things, being twins. I looked through my curtain of long white hair out the windshield. We had moved to this tiny town called Bathory from northern California. Why the hell would my mother want to move here?! But father can deny her nothing. I leaned forwards towards him. He was driving.

"Father, are we there yet?" I demanded. He sighed.

"A little bit longer, Yuki," he answered. I looked to mother. She was asleep like Miyu, her delicate face pressed against the glass of the window. Miyu was leaning on my shoulder. I leaned back, dreading all the unpacking. And oh god, school registration. I couldn't wait for the town of Bathory to meet its new resident family of freaks.

_I hate it,_ Miyu said in my head.

_Oh, give it a chance, will you?_ I retorted. _It doesn't look that bad._ It really didn't. It was big for a family of four. We'd have lots of room. _Besides, we have to like it. We're living here now._ Miyu's face set in a permanent scowl as we toured the inside.

"Do you want this room, Miyu?" our mother asked.

"I don't care," she said.

"Okay then, it's your room," Mother declared, and taped up a piece of paper to the door. She scribbled _Miyu_ on it and went on down the hall. "Now how about this one for you, Yuki?" I looked into it. It was a rectangular shape, with a closet on the right wall and a window on the far wall. I imagined where my things would be arranged.

"It's perfect," I told her. She smiled and did the same thing as with the other room, only putting _Yuki_ on it instead. She started back down the hall in the other direction.

"Zero!" Mother called downstairs. He looked up at us and dropped a box on the floor. "Come up here! I want you to see this room. I think it would be perfect for your study." Father trudged up the stairs and stopped in front her. She opened the door to show him. We immediately lost interest and went outside, into the backyard.

"Can't do much here, can we?" Miyu said. It was a small, square field fenced off from the woods surrounding it.

"We can climb the fence," I said. "I mean look at it! It's puny!" It was a tiny three foot wire fence. We could easily scale it and explore the forest.

"They'd be looking for us," Miyu said matter-of-factly. "We're suppose the help unpack, you know."

"Yes, you are," came the deep, gruff voice of our father. We jumped and yelped at the same time. "Come on, girls."

_Smart ass,_ I told Miyu as we went inside.

_Bitch,_ she replied.

_Why thank you, I try my best,_ I countered. I swished my long hair in front of her face. She attacked me back by whipping my face with her even longer hair.

"Ow!" I yelped. I pushed her. Miyu was going to push me back, but father intervened.

"Don't fight, please," he said, that sad expression on his face.

"Yes, father," we said together. He was so afraid of us fighting.

"Now, you take this box," he said, picking one up and putting it in my arms. "And you take this." He handed a box to Miyu.

"Aww man," came our voices. We tramped up the stairs.

"Do you know how many times I had moved by the time I was ten?" father called after us. We rolled our eyes and kept going. We had super strength, but unpacking was still a drag.

"How do you spell that?" the lady registering us asked.

"K," my mother started to spell, exasperated and annoyed. "I…r…i…y…u." She elongated each letter to fit how much she didn't want to be here. _God humans are slow,_ we heard mom think. Then she had to desperately spell our four letter names. I looked around the generic office room with distaste. None of us wanted to be here, registering us at the high school. Father stood behind us, and put his hands on our shoulders.

"Just hold on for a little longer," he whispered to us. I think he was talking more to himself than us. But eventually we had our schedules in our hands, along with other important school things.

"When my mom was in school, she had to share a locker," my mom said. "You guys are lucky. But she did get to choose who it was, at least…And you're also lucky that you got lockers next to each other."

"Okay mom," Miyu said. Mom did stop. We wandered around the school to find our lockers and to test the combinations.

"These are sub-par living conditions," Miyu complained after slamming her sticky locker closed.

"Oh well, suck it up," mom said. "Now let's go home and you two can enjoy the rest of your summer."

Unfortunately, most of the rest of summer sanity break was spent unpacking. When our free time came Miyu and I went exploring in the woods in our combat boots and leather. We were so inseparable I wondered why we weren't conjoined twins.

When school came, we were ready physically, not mentally. The kind of morning person our bloodlines had were more like, "one in the morning" morning people. I shuffled down the stairs with Miyu. Our mother handed us a cup of warm blood each.

"Are you sure you can last all day?" she worried.

"Yes, mom," I assured her. I chugged the glass and handed it to her. I made my heavy feet move to the front door.

"Alright," Mother said. "Have a vile day at school, children."

"We will," Miyu answered, and swung the door closed. Dad was waiting in the car for us. "Is this how it's going to be like?" Miyu protested.

"Do you want to walk a mile to catch a bus that brings you late to school anyway?" Dad said. Miyu pouted, but got in. I rolled my eyes at her. At least we'd get there early. He drove up to the curb of the school, and I reached for the door handle. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to embarrass you girls," father warned. We giggled and pecked him on the cheek. I led us out and up the steps of the school.

"Can you believe we don't have all the same classes?" I said to my twin as we unloaded school supplies into our lockers.

"Yeah they like to separate us twins," Miyu said.

"They certainly do."

"Hey."

"What?"

"Look." I looked to where she gestured. A small group of black-clad teens stood around the recycling bin in the center of the hall. "Should we approach them or let them approach us?"

"I don't know…" I replied, pulling out my binder. "Hmm…I need to ask Grandmamma. But in the mean time, I think we should hang back. They have to notice us sometime." I slammed my locker shut. Miyu did the same.

"Yeah," she said, casting a death glare at everyone who stared at us for our unique white hair.

"Come on, let's go," I said, and began to walk to class. At least we had a couple of classes together. I turned my head, feeling someone looking at me.

As cheesy as it sounds, that's when I saw him. Black clothes and long, straight black hair with bangs that ended just above beautiful hazel eyes. Oh, and sexy pale skin. It contrasted with his black hair very well.

His eyes locked with mine for a few seconds. Something stirred inside me. I don't know what, though. I do know that I just had to be next to him, had to be near him. I wanted to touch him. It all confused me. I didn't even know him! Just a random boy in the hall. A random hot boy, nonetheless…I needed to consult the elders about this strange longing…


	2. Yuki and Miyu Kiriyu

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Stupid school...so blame schoolwork. XP (Also, I'm writing a lot of this in first person, 'cause that's what I'm best at, but some chapters will be in third person to accurately depict the scene.) Without further ado...here you go!

Yuki and Miyu Kiriyu

**Vlad's POV**

No one could really help but notice them. They were new, they were Goth, they were twins, and they literally had white hair. So, like everyone else, I stopped and stared at them, despite the death glares the longer haired one was handing out. The shorter haired girl turned and back at me.

My stomach did a very intricate double back flip. Her eyes were…purple. And they stared right into mine. I suddenly wanted to be near her, share the same space as her. But how, why? I didn't even know her. I dismissed it as lust. Vinyl corsets and feminine bodies with big boobs could do that, I guess.

All this in a couple of seconds, and then she looked away and walked with her sister. I tried to shove those confusing thoughts away.

Of course it didn't help that she was in most of my classes. Both of them were in my second period class. All I did was try and look away from her. That didn't go well. I had the feeling she was trying to do the same thing. (I figured that after we both looked up at each other at the same time.)

"So…who's the new girl?" Henry asked as we walked home from school.

"What girl?" I said.

"The one you were ogling all day," he replied.

"I was not ogling her."

"Ah-ha! So you admit that there's a girl."

"Alright, fine. But I was not ogling her."

"Yeah. Right." I scowled. I hated when he was right.

As we stepped into my house my stomach grumbled. Thinking of that white-haired girl made me forget about my growing appetite, for once. Dropping my backpack at the door I headed for the kitchen and heated up a blood bag. Henry simply grabbed a bag of chips. We sat on the couch and watched TV.

"Do you think we should do homework?" I asked.

"Nah," he answered, and stuffed another handful of chips in his mouth.

"Hmm," I responded simply, and focused on the television again.

When Nelly came home she put her hands on her hips and said, "I'm going to assume that you two have been sitting there since after school?"

"Yeah," I admitted. There wasn't any point in lying. I threw the controller I was holding on the couch. We had switched to video games a while ago, but I wouldn't win, anyway.

"Aww, come on," Henry complained.

"No, you're going to win, anyway," I said, headed into the kitchen.

"You're taking the fun of this," he called after me. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen, where Nelly was unpacking some blood bags.

"I managed to get a few more blood bags today," she told me.

"Thanks," I said, taking them and sticking all but one in the freezer.

"Well, you sure do have a big appetite lately."

"I'm just a growing teenage vampire."

"Yes, of course," Nelly said, smiling. I smiled back and bit into the plastic to get to the sweet, red liquid.

I did my homework with Henry before he went home. (If he stayed over anymore, he'd live here.) Can't believe we had homework on the first day. It seemed like a bag sign for how the rest of the year would go.

As I tried to go to sleep, my thoughts randomly drifted back to the white-haired twins again. Try as I might, they just wouldn't stay out of my mind. I must've fallen asleep though, because I couldn't have thought of this…

There was only empty, black space around us. She walked so lithely and gracefully towards me, it looked like she was floating. The undulations of her body as she moved were so feminine, and somehow feline, too.

I knew it was the twin who had looked at me. I didn't know _why_- I just did. Her body was lush and sensuous, and her soft-looking, large breasts were hoisted up in a corset. I yearned to touch her, once again. She stopped right in front of me, so close that we could kiss. She inclined her face towards mine. Excited heat flickered through my groin and stomach. It wasn't that unfamiliar of a feeling.

Her face was millimeters away from mine, when her full lips turned upward in a twisted grin. Her canines grew, and her beautiful violet-grey eyes turned a deep, blood-red. I was frozen in shock. She hissed softly at me. It was inviting, and didn't seem threatening. I reached to touch her face, and then…

I woke up with a jolt, slightly sweaty and panting. Well that was unexpected. But she couldn't be a vampire, could she? Were my dreams trying to tell me something? It sounded highly unlikely.

Then again, having another vampire around would be great. Then I wouldn't be so alone going through these things that only another vampire could truly understand.

I pondered what it would be like for a few minutes before glancing at the clock. I probably should've got some more sleep, but I couldn't stop thinking about that dream, about that girl.

My alarm sounded, and I turned it off and climbed out of bed. I dressed lazily and came down for breakfast with my backpack in tow. Nelly was already up and heating up a blood bad in the microwave. She smiled at me as I entered the kitchen and set my backpack down.

"Good morning, Vladimir," she said.

"Morning, Nelly," I said.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Fine," I replied. The dream I had kind of wasn't something I'd really want to talk to her about. It wasn't really a…"manly" dream, but I still didn't feel comfortable mentioning it.

Nelly poured me a tall glass of blood. I drank it down quickly. "Don't forget your lunch, Vlad," she reminded me. I rolled my eyes.

"I won't," I said, and took it out of the fridge. She hugged me. I gave an annoyed sigh, though I only pretended to hate it.

"Have a good day at school, okay Vlad?" Nelly said.

"I'll try," I replied, picking up my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder. I met Henry outside and walked to school with the amount of excitement as any teen: none.

And of course they had to be there. But they ignored me completely until our new hour lunch time.

"Why are you so quiet today?" Henry asked.

"I'm quiet everyday," I said.

"More than usual," he continued. "Oh, I know…it's those twins."

"Shut up. It's not them," I defended quickly. Just one of them.

"Sure. Okay," he said. "But I don't blame you, they are hot…and they're _twins_..."

"You are sick," I told him as we walked onto the field.

"Hey! Look, there they are!" Henry said, pointing, I looked over.

They were sitting in the grass with the rest of the Goth children (whom they immediately assimilated with), swaying their torsos and hands gracefully to the dark music they had started playing. One of the twins looked over and saw us. She immediately poked her twin and started talking to her in a weird language. It sounded Asian, like Chinese or Japanese or something. The one that was poked hid behind her sister, and they continued talking in the foreign language.

Then she stood up, and as she did, I could see she had shorter hair than the other. She looked right at me and took a step forward.

"Well, hope this goes well for you," Henry said quickly, patting me on my arm and walking away.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled after him, but he didn't listen. I turned back to the girl. She was still walking towards me, and as she did she sung along with the haunting lyrics, her lips barely parting. But you could tell se had a great voice.

My eyes automatically trailed down her beautiful body. The way she walked was exactly like in my dream…or could you call it a nightmare? She stopped in front of me, inches away from my face. I felt a slight nudge in my head, but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

"Vlad Tod, right?" she asked. I felt a kind of relief at hearing her voice, and he saying my name.

"Yeah," I said. I couldn't say much else; my brain was frozen and my stomach was in knots. She smiled, and my nervousness doubled.

"Yuki Kiriyu," she told me, bowing a bit. Okay…then I remembered how her sister and she talked to each other. Must be a Japanese thing… "That person over there who looks just like me is my little twin sister, Miyu. The way you can tell us apart is that Miyu has longer hair than I do, and a lot of times she wears her hair up and I don't ever," Yuki continued, her words coming out in a rush.

"Okay," I said, looking over to her twin. Miyu was staring directly at us with a hard gaze.

"It's just, he doesn't like being called Yuki, and I don't like being called Miyu," she explained. I looked back to her. The wind picked up a little, stirring our hair around.

"I can understand that," I said with a small chuckle. I wouldn't want to be called someone else just because I looked _exactly _like them…and that seemed to be the number one complaint from twins anywhere.

"Yep," Yuki replied. "We moved here during the summer, from California. Apparently my mom, 'wanted to see more than just Northern California in her lifetime'."

"So she decided to come here?" I asked in disbelief. "But there's _nothing_ here!"

"Yeah, I kinda figured that," Yuki said. "But my dad can't argue with her; he loves her so much. He can't refuse her anything, really. That, and she'd probably kick his ass, but anyway-" she stopped mid-sentence, judging my reaction. Wow. I laughed out loud. She smiled again.

"Do you like it here?" I asked.

"Well, I think it jut got a whole lot better," Yuki said. I stared at her, wondering if she meant meeting _me_ made living in Bathory better…why _me_…? "It was nice meeting you, Vladimir. Bye." She turned and walked away.

"Bye…" I said, hoping she would hear, because she walked fast. I think she did, because she turned back and smiled again before breaking out into a run to join her sister. I stayed, rooted to the spot, watching them. But they were still talking in Japanese or whatever it was.

"Do you have a date yet?" Henry demanded. I cast an annoyed stare at him. "What?"

"Goodbye," I said, and walked away. He followed me.

"It's just a question…" I heard him mutter. I looked back at the twins once again. Even after talking to Yuki, there were many things I still wanted to know. Who were they, exactly…? I'd have to find out.


	3. Saved by vampire twins!

Yay next chapter! (Sorry if things are going a bit too slow, but it'll pick up! I'll just have to see were my muse takes me...;) )

Saved (by vampire twins?)

**Yuki's POV:**

I burst out of the classroom door as soon as the bell rung. I had a weird feeling all day. I think my mind was trying to be read, but each time was a failed attempt. I pushed the nudge right back.

I had my suspicions of who it was, of course, but…I wouldn't let him know what I know right away. I like keeping people in suspense. It's fun.

"Let's get out of here," Miyu said, fast walking down the hall.

"Okay, okay, hold on," I said, pulling my bag over my shoulder. I slammed my locker and caught up to her. We got past the corner when I heard someone being shoved against a locker. I stopped, and reached out my mind. Miyu stopped as well, but she didn't look too happy about it.

My mind floated into that dumb jock's, Tom. I saw Vlad through his eyes. His face was set, his jaw clenched, like he was holding back. _Bloodlust, _I thought.

_Miyu, we have a problem,_ I told her.

_What? _She asked, annoyed.

_Vlad is being bullied, and I'll be damned if I sit idly by and let it happen,_ I said. _Or for anyone else, for that matter._ She paused for a second, and I tensed. Every second counted.

_Fine, we'll save your boyfriend,_ she replied. I scowled, but didn't say anything. I dropped my things on the ground and headed back around the corner. Miyu was right behind me. I had picked something up while digging through Tom's mind, and I smiled evilly.

"Do you feel so insecure about taking ballet that you have to pick on people?" I said aloud. He and his little cohort, Bill, turned around to face us. "It's okay to be gay you know; my second cousin is."

"You little bitch," Tom said. Ah, hook, line, and sinker. Bullies were so easy and predictable. I caught Vlad staring at us, almost thankfully.

"Excuse me?" I retorted. My favorite part of Reverie/ Harlequin Forest (Opeth) went through my head.

_It's all a false pretension_

"That's right, I called you a bitch. What are you going to do about it?"

_Harlequin forest_

_A way to redemption for a lifetime_

"Call me a bitch, one more time," I threatened, narrowing my eyes.

_As they die alone_

_With no one by their side_

_Are they forgiven?_

"Bitch."

We sprang into action. I charged Tom while Miyu took on Bill. It didn't take very long. A couple punches and some kicks and they were tripping over themselves as they ran away.

"That's right, run away, pitiful humans!" Miyu said, laughing manically, her fangs bared. I smiled a toothy grin, my fangs elongated as well. Our mom would be so proud. But we were careful with our fangs; we were sure the bullies didn't see them. They just thought we were crazy, like everyone else. And no one else was in the hallway…

Of course, Vladimir didn't count.

**Vlad's POV:**

My saviors just had to be those twins.

At least it was funny watching Bill and Tom getting their asses handed to them by a couple of girls, though those two never struck me as weak in any way. But when their fangs popped out, and their violet eyes tinged red, I stopped internally laughing. I was beyond shocked to know that my suspicions were true. What were they doing?! Did they want everyone to know about them-us?! I looked around and realized that the hallway was clear.

Yuki turned to me. I involuntarily backed against the locker more (if that was possible), my breathing fast. "You're…vampires…" I said breathlessly. Then, in an instant, she was inches away from my face, her hand on the locker next to my head.

"Yeah, I know," Yuki said. Then I felt stupid for pointing out the obvious. "Now you don't have to be so alone, anymore, huh?" I froze, my heartbeat stuttering. She gave me a small smile. I was still slightly terrified of her, but I knew her smile meant she understood.

"Yuki," Miyu said, breaking the trance Yuki's violet eyes had over me. "Someone is coming…" I heard someone, too, and glanced over, then turned my head back to the twins. Yuki turned to her sister, and then they were gone as quickly as they had come. I turned my head back to where the footsteps were coming from.

It was just Henry. I picked my backpack up from the ground. "You're late," I told him.

"Late?" he asked. "For what?"

"For saving me from getting beat up," I said.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"So I was saved by girls," I said, ashamed. Henry broke out laughing.

"What?!" he said between laughs. "Wow."

"No, not just any girls, those twins!" I explained. He stopped laughing.

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe they like you back."

"I never said I-oh, never mind." I decided not to tell him they were like me, without them knowing. I didn't know what would happen next with Yuki and Miyu after this. Would they ignore me or become friends with me? They seemed very unpredictable.

**Yuki's POV:**

We piled into the backseat of Mom's Dodge Dart. I was silent. My twin was a bitch. And she was also silent.

"I didn't know we were driving to a funeral," Mother said about halfway home.

"We're just like Father, Mom," Miyu said as an explanation.

"Yes, sullen and silent," she said. "But _I _don't think you two have much to be sullen and silent about."

"Yes, we do," I said. "Teenage angst."

"I see," Mother said. Then it was silent again. The buses didn't come anywhere near our house, but we hated the bus anyway. Besides, who cared if you're mom picked you up if it was in a kick-ass car?

Dad was on the couch as we came in. "Father!" we cried in unison and Japanese, and rushed over to hug him. He gave the faintest smile, one you couldn't detect unless you were really looking for it.

"Hey," he said as we hugged at the same time, then jumped off of him. "Girls." We turned back around and looked at him. "Do you feel anything in the atmosphere of this town?"

"Like what?" Miyu asked, pulling out and munching on a pack of Goldfish she saved from lunch.

"Like another hunter…and a vampire…" he said, staring off into space.

"No, Dad, you're just crazy," I told him. He sighed.

"I guess I am," Father said.

"Be glad," Mom said, sitting on the couch next to him. "Neither of them are gifted; better than just one of them." He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. That's when Miyu and I left. That was enough of crazy parents for the day. We went into my room, our "conspiracy headquarters". I don't know why we call it that, we just did.

"Do you think the fact that we always go into _your_ room freaks Dad out?" Miyu asked as we plopped on my bed.

"Yeah, probably," I answered. "The older twin…"

"Can't blame him, though," Miyu said.

"I know," I agreed. "…We can't even say _his_ name in the house…or at least the same room…"

_Ichiru, _Miyu stated the taboo name in our minds. _There, I haven't burst into flames yet._

_No, but Dad might burst into tears if we say it in front of him,_ I replied.

_Well not cry in front of us, at least._

_No…_I thought about my namesake. Yuki…though Father _chose_ to name me after her.

"Hey, do you think Vlad's scared shitless of us now?" Miyu said aloud.

"I dunno," I said. "I hope not…he's so SEXY…"

"Mmm-hmm. And I think he's so, totally, into you, girlfriend." I laughed at the ridiculousness of the statement and her prep imitation.

"I don't think so."

"Well _you_ like_ him_." I was silent. "Don't try and hide it from me, Yuki!" I sighed.

"Alright, alright, I like him! _Like _like him! Are you happy?!"

"Yes. You can't hide anything from me. I'm your _twin_." I rolled my eyes, but she was right. Though siblings always have a strong mental connection, we had an even stronger one as twins than regular siblings. Like Mother and Uncle Damien, or cousin (Aunt) Arianna and cousin Briar. (AN: Let's not talk about family ties right now, okay?) And because of that, we understood each other more. That's how we got our little saying, "It's a twin thing".

"Hey, do you want to webcam Grandmamma and Grandfather?" I asked Miyu. "I need to ask Grandmamma something."

"Sure, why not," she said. We tiptoed out of my room and into Father's study. We caught our parents making out on the couch, and I made a gagging motion. Miyu stifled her laughter.

I started up the computer while Miyu looked around the room. Her eyes stopped on the prestigious Bloody Rose anti-vampire gun, Father's most prized possession (besides us). I only glanced at it. I would be seeing much more of it once Father decided I was ready to have it.

"Here we go," I said as the log-in screen came up.

"You know his password?" Miyu asked.

"Well of course," I said, and quickly swiped my fingers across the letters p, o, r, and n. God, I knew my father's tricks too well. (It's so unlike him, see? So you'd never guess it. Well except for me…) I quickly got online and got the webcam set up. The screen popped up, and it was black. Grandma Tabitha always had her webcam on, but behind the monitor if we caught her at an inopportune time. We heard them in the background.

"They want to talk to me now?!" Grandmamma complained.

"Dammit!" Grandfather said.

"Calm down, we can do it later," she told him. Grandpa groaned. Then the picture was blurred for a second before settling to our Grandmother's young, vibrant face. Grandpa sat next to her at the desk. "Oh, you two? What do you want, we're busy." I smiled.

"Just saying hi," I said.

"Just saying hi?!" Grandpa repeated in disbelief.

"Calm down, Stephan," Grandmamma said, patting his hand.

"Well, I have a question for you, Grandmamma, but kinda for Grandpa, too," I explained.

"What is it, my child?" Grandmamma asked with a kind smile.

"What does it feel like when you meet your true love? Your mate? Like what did it feel like when you two first met?" Grandma stared at us for a few moments.

"Oh, well…why do you want to know that?"

"Because…" I couldn't put it into words. Did I even want to say it flat out?  
"Because we're curious," Miyu saved me.

"Well I suppose," Grandma said. "Were should we start, Stephan?"

"You smell so good," he said, sniffing her neck.

"No, not that," she said, pushing his head away. He frowned.

"Unexplainable attraction?" he suggested. "You just want to be with that person, no matter what, even if they're a complete stranger."

"Yes," Grandma agreed. "And you feel so blindly happy with that person, and you don't want to leave their presence."

"And it's painful when you do, even if it's only for a little while," Grandpa added.

"Shall we tell them about the explosive sex?" Grandma asked. He looked from our blank stares back to her.

"No, I don't think so," he said.

"Hmm," she hummed. "You kids having sex yet?" With the same blank stares, we shook our heads no.

"See?" Grandfather said. "There's no need. Now-" he looked back to us- "unless you have any more questions, I'd like to get back to…what Tabitha and I were doing before."

"Well, the sex with your soul mate _is_ explosive," Tabitha reiterated.

"That's great, Grandmamma," I said, sarcastically of course.

"I know," she said. "Goodbye, my children."

"Bye," said Miyu and I, and I promptly shut off the webcam, then the computer. Grandmamma was unorthodox, but I got all the proof I needed.

"Let's go," Miyu said.

"I kinda want to be alone," I told her.

"Okay," she said, turning to go to her room. "Just give me my school stuff back." With my super-speed I got it back to her in a couple seconds. She nodded and walked back to her room.

As I lay in bed that night, I thought about the probable inevitability of Vlad and me. I had to get to know him more, to be sure that he's my mate. And if he is, he can't help but feel the same feelings back. I'm pretty sure that mates usually didn't find each other so young, but…I wasn't even an ordinary vampire, not with my bloodlines…

_Is that a cliffhanger?...oh well. This is the longest chapter yet, by the way...oh, and don't you love their Grandma? And keep in mind that their whole family are vampires (or some kind of mix of human-vampire, really), so the twins' grandparents are all young looking. Like early twenties young-looking..._;)


	4. Avoidance

Wow, has it really been that long since the last chapter? O.O And sorry if it freaked out anyone. lol. This one is a little shorter, so enjoy!

Avoidance

**Yuki's POV:**

"You _still_ haven't talked to him yet, have you?" Miyu interrogated me. I slammed my locker out of annoyance and necessity. I sighed dramatically, then half lied,

"Yes, I have."

"No you haven't," she said. "I know when you're lying to me." I growled, and started to walk away from her. She couldn't follow me for long; we had different classes that both started in about two minutes. "Don't you walk away!" Miyu yelled, going after me. She grabbed my arm, and I stopped and turned to her, glaring at her real good. She did the same back. We probably looked like mirror images to passersby.

"I have tried," I told her. "But I think you were right and we did scare him past recognition!" Her face turned to surprise. "You want to know why I know? Because every time I try and start a conversation with him, he looks at me funny, says he was to leave or he's busy, and walks away. He's done it so much that I've given up. But if _you_ want to try for a change, be my guest." With that I turned on my heels and walked to my next class.

"Fine, I will!" Miyu yelled after me. "I'll get to him, you'll see!" I rolled my eyes. I'd like to see her try.

**Miyu's POV:**

I watched my twin walk away. I accept her challenge. I'll get Vladimir to talk, oh I will. I will win. I will _win_. And I'll do it right now.

**Vlad's POV:**

I was sitting down at my desk and getting a pencil out when I heard _her_ voice. Only it wasn't _her_, exactly.

"Hi Vlad." I turned around and saw who I thought was Yuki, at first. But then I remembered how Miyu always had her hair up, and this one had her silver hair up in an interesting way; she had only part of her hair up in twisted pigtails on both sides of her head. "Have you been ignoring my sister? She only wants to talk." I _knew_ that, it was just that every time I saw them I thought of the incident when they saved me, even after three weeks. I saw them with their double fangs and red-tinged eyes, instead of what they looked like right in front of me, violet eyes and normal canines.

"I guess she has a knack for catching me at the wrong times," I replied. I knew I couldn't get out of talking to Miyu.

"Oh? I don't think she could _that_ much, do you?" Miyu challenged. I shrugged, hoping she would go away.

"Alright everyone, sit down," said the teacher. Miyu glared at me with a glare to chill your bones. She lowered her head closer to my face.

"This isn't over, Vladimir," she said, pointing at me. Then she promptly flitted back to her desk. I stared wide-eyed after her. What the hell? They _were_ crazy. At least Miyu was, anyway.

About half-way through class a small piece of paper magically landed on my desk. I glanced up to see where it could've come from. Miyu was sitting too innocently, so I assumed it was her. I opened it and quickly read the neat scrawl.

Come on, you can't avoid us forever. You know our secret, we know yours. And we know things you don't. You're going to be in our lives just as we will be in yours, that's guaranteed. So just start warming up to us now and accept us, Vlad.

Oh yes, they were insane. As if I didn't have enough to deal with…my bloodlust was getting out of hand, and I could snap at any second, whether I wanted to or not. And what could they possibly know that I don't? I looked up and Miyu was staring directly at me. Once she spotted me she immediately turned back around.

Afterward that class during passing time, I got an encounter with Yuki."Vlad, can I actually talk to you?"

"No," I said quickly, and started to walk away.

"Wait, Vlad, please," she begged. She sounded so sad, I had to stop and turn back to her. "What did my sister do?"

"Threaten me, for one," I answered bitterly.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Vlad," Yuki said. She really did sound sincere. "She said 'we', didn't she?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry that my sister is crazy. Well we kinda both are but…she's violent crazy and me…not so much." I stared at her, not quite sure what to say. She frowned. "Look, I never meant for you to think of me as a freak in a bad way. I don't think Miyu meant it, either, but she's just a little…unorthodox." Just slightly. "I…I don't want you to hate me, Vlad." I didn't hate her. I didn't want her to think _that_…I really don't know what I felt for her.

The hallway started to empty. "Hey, I have to go," I told her. "I'll…think about what you said." I smiled at her softly and left to my next class. She did seem to mean what she said. But…they were still just a _little_ crazy…

"Those twins are crazy," I told Henry as we walked home.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Everyone says that," I said.

"Well why do _you_ think so?" I thought about what Miyu said and her note. I reluctantly pulled the piece of paper from my pocket and handed it to him. As soon as he started reading it, he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes grew wide.

"They're…" Henry started, and I nodded. "And they know…" I nodded again. "Holy crap."

"Well, it's not like they're humans, so I know they won't tell anyone," I said. "I'm just…uneasy around them, I guess."

"Well they are capable of kicking the crap out of you if they wanted."

"And you too, Henry." He scowled. I smirked.

I was wide awake lying in bed that night. After half and hour of tossing and turning, I decided I needed a trip to the belfry to calm my nerves.

**Yuki's POV:**

Tonight was a special night. Because tonight the children of the night will dance under the full moon. At the school. I couldn't wait to see it after hours. Apparently it used to be a cathedral. Hehe, how ironic. I was going to try and find a way in. then I could thrash the lockers of the people I (and the group) hated. They said it was impossible, but nothing was impossible for me, was what I replied.

Miyu and I snuck out of our house through my bedroom window. Then we spilt as fast as we could to the school. We slowed down to a human pace as we neared our friends.

"Oh look, the freshmen showed up," Chris, a senior, joked as we walked up.

"Oh shut up," I told him.

"You're still going to try and find a way to sneak in, right Yuki?" Emily asked.

"Hell ya," I replied. "Later though. Now I feel like dancing!" I started to twist and turn my body in random patterns.

"Oh my gosh," Miyu said. I stopped and laughed. I looked over the school. It was excitingly eerie in the bluish light of the bright moon. I paid careful attention to the belfry. I saw with my heightened eyesight something up there. I looked harder and saw a candle flickering.

"Hey, earth to Yuki," Miyu said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"If you're thinking about using the belfry, don't," Em told me. "They blocked it off when they made this into a school. And even if it wasn't blocked off, it's not like we could scale the wall."

"Hmm," I hummed. "I see. I'm gonna look around, anyway."

"You do that," Miyu told me. I glared at her and walked off. I was going to find out who was in the belfry.

**Vlad's POV:**

I quickly slipped out of the house and traversed the shortcut to the school. I glimpsed the Goth kids at the front of the school, and continued on my way. I willed myself upward and quickly stepped into the little belfry. The moon was very bright tonight, so I wouldn't need to light many candles.

Lighting the last one, I heard scratching behind me. I froze for a moment, then slowly turned around.

Son of a bitch. It was Yuki, her face peeping up from the windowsill, her hands gripping it. It looked like she had…climbed the wall. Her expression turned to regret.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have come up here. Everyone needs their own secret sanctuary. Though mine happens to be my room, this is infinitely cooler."

"How did you…?" I started to ask.

"I just climbed," she said casually.

"Oh. I see…" Weird…

"I should go now," Yuki said, and began to climb down.

"No, don't!" I said, and she stopped. For some reason I didn't want her to leave. "I mean, wait…how do you know…what I am?"

"I can smell it on you," she told me. I stared at her in shock. "And why wouldn't I recognize someone of my own kind?" She had a point. "Only you're not fully vamp; you're half human. A dhampir."  
"A what?!"

"A dhampir," she repeated, slowly this time. "Dhampirs are half-human, half-vampire. _I'm_ somewhere in between it all. Like, three-quarters vamp, or something…"

"So there are more…people like me?" I asked hopefully.

"A whole coven of them that I know of, I'm sure you'll be happy to know," Yuki replied. "Probably more around than just my family."

"Really? My uncle said I was the only one…"

"Dhampirs usually go unnoticed," she said. "Either because the mother was turned shortly after having the baby, or there was no love at all, just an evil vampire who raped a human woman…" I looked down at the hole in my shoe. Well that's…depressing. I looked back up at Yuki. She was looking over to the front of the school, hanging onto the window dangerously.

And she herself was beautiful. The wind blew her hair around in the moonlight, which have it an eerie silvery glow. My heart jumped and my abdomen tingled with lust.

"Do you know what yuki means in Japanese?" she asked randomly, and turned back to me. My gaze locked with her violet-eyed one.

"What?" I replied softly.

"It means snow," she answered. There was silence after that, but it wasn't uncomfortable. "I should be going now," Yuki said after a time. "I don't want my sister to come looking for me and ruin your secret place even more." She started to climb down, but I stopped her again, running over to the ledge. I needed to tell her something.

"Wait, Yuki," I said, instantly comforted by saying her name. She looked up at me. "My secret place isn't ruined. And…I want to be friends, Yuki." She smiled at me, and I almost died.

"Sure, Vladimir," Yuki replied. I loved hearing her voice say my name. "I'll be your friend." Then she let go of the wall and started to fall. I stared after her, horrified. But then she landed gracefully on her feet, like a cat. She looked up at me. I smiled at her. She lightly smiled back and walked back to her sister and friends.

I sat back in my chair, the things that Yuki told me still not quite seeping into my brain. The thought of other half-vampires excited me. She said her whole family was made up of them…I wondered just how many people were in her _entire_ family. If they're all immortal…That has to be crazy.

The word was weird, too, but…I was, after all, specifically, a dhampir.

I glanced something black among the forest, but it was gone before I could register what it was. Though it was probably just an animal.


	5. LovePresent and Past

_Well I promised myself I'd get this chapter up before I moved, and I did! I've already started on the sixth chapter, but it might be delayed by the aforementioned move. This chapter is even longer than chapter three, too! So, I hope you all like!_

Love-Present and Past

"Halloween's coming up," Vlad stated out of the blue as Henry and he walked to school. It was brought on by Vlad staring at the dead leaves he was stepping on.

"And a Halloween party," Henry added.

"Is Matthew hosting it again this year?" Vlad asked.

"I think so," Henry answered. "I'll have to check."

"Think I'll get invited a second time?"

"Everyone's usually invited, dude. Stop being so gloomy." Vlad didn't respond, but spotted the twins having fun and talking to their friends.

"Wonder twin powers-" the twins began, but they broke out laughing. "Unite!" They continued laughing.

"Amazing," one of the Goth girls said.

"Cannot say that with a straight face!" Yuki exclaimed, still giggling. Vlad sighed and looked away.

"I guess people 'like me' aren't usually invited to things," Vlad said.

"You want to see the twins there, don't you? That's why you're so worried about it," Henry concluded.

"Did you get mind-reading powers, too?!"

"I just know you too well, Vlad." Henry put a hand on Vlad's shoulder.

"Apparently," Vlad said with another sigh.

"You should ask her to go with you," Henry suggested. Vlad stared at him.

"No," he replied.

"_I_ think she'd want to."

"You're just trying to make me do it and then get embarrassed."

"This time I'm not. And you two are on better terms now, at least. Even if she says no, she'll still be friends with you." Vlad looked over to Yuki. She was laughing happily with her group. He bit his lip, then let go.

"Alright, I'll do it," Vlad said, exasperated. "Hold this." He dumped his backpack on Henry, and then walked over to Yuki. She caught his eye and turned to him.

"What is it, Vlad?" Yuki asked him.

"Could I talk to you-in private?" Vlad answered. Yuki smiled slyly and stood up.

"Why of course," Yuki responded. They walked away, out of earshot of the people. Vlad sighed heavily.

"Yuki?"

"Yes?" Oh boy. How to ask her? Vlad glanced down at the heavily inked black tattoo on his wrist. It always did give him confidence. He looked back up at her. It worked.

"Would you come with me…to the upcoming Halloween party?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah…kinda."

"I'd love to!" Yuki exclaimed, and hugged him tightly. Oh, he felt good to hold to Yuki. Vlad hugged her back. The enticing smell of her body and blood made his fangs pop out a bit. He knotted his hand in her silver hair. Her skin was soft to the touch. "Can Miyu tag along with us? We both have wicked costumes."

"Sure," Vlad said. Miyu _could_ distract Henry so he could get Yuki alone… "The costumes are a surprise, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are," Yuki said. "If I told you what they were, it would take the fun out of it."

"Of course," Vlad replied. Yuki let go of him, a smile on her face. Vlad smiled back.

"Well, we should probably think about getting to class," Yuki said. She sensed Miyu walking up behind her. "Bye."

"Bye, Yuki," Vlad said. He reached out his hand, but then took it back. Yuki turned and walked into the school with her twin.

"You asked her? For sure?" Henry said, walking up and stopping next to Vlad.

"Yeah," Vlad said.

"Aw, I'm proud of you," Henry said, slapping Vlad on the back. Vlad growled.

"Would you stop?" he said, very annoyed.

"No." Vlad sighed and started to walk up the steps. Henry followed, beaming.

_Oh my god, he asked you out?!_ Miyu screeched in Yuki's head during first period.

_Yeah, so?_ Yuki answered in a monotone.

_Well, _I'd _be excited,_ she said.

_I'm not you, Miyu,_ Yuki said to her twin. _And you're not me._

_Yeah,_ Miyu sighed. _But you can't tell dad until the least possible second. He will freak out! And his gun can hurt Vlad._

_Well then don't tell him Vlad's a vampire._

_He can sense it and you know it…oh god, Vlad's gonna die!_

_He will not._

_How do you know?!_

_Mom knew this would happen one day. She has my back. And yours, too, should you get a boyfriend._

_He's too hot to die…_

_I know, Miyu, I know._

The Next Day

"Vlad?" said a familiar, high female voice. Vlad turned to face her.

"Oh, hi Meredith," Vlad said. He was surprised at himself. He actually talked to her without blushing, without choking, without his stomach going in knots from nervousness.

"Vlad, I heard you were going out with those twins," Meredith stated quickly, with rising tones of anger.

"Who told you that?! I'm not going out with either of them!" Vlad replied desperately.

"You're not? So you're still taking me to the Snow Ball?" Oh, crap.

"Well, I umm…" he completely forgot, and he regretted it. Yuki distracted him from everything…worries, sorrow…and other girls. But he only wanted Yuki now…needed Yuki now…and with his bloodlust growing, it was hard to concentrate on anything. He gulped, trying not to think of anything red.

"You are going out with at least one of them, aren't you?!" Meredith shouted. "You lied! You have absolutely no interest in me at all now, huh?!" She slapped him on his arm. Vlad could take a hit. He'd gotten plenty from Yuki in the past week. And Meredith only hit with a fraction of the force Yuki did. It felt like a piece of paper hit him. "You're a jerk!" She continued to hit him. (If you could call it "hitting"). Vlad didn't know why he stood there and took it. Maybe he deserved it. It was a jerk-ish thing to do, but he didn't mean to. "You'd rather be with some twin whores!"

"Oh yeah, _I'm_ the whore," Yuki cut in, walking up. People were already starting to watch. "Get away from him, you preppy slut!"

"You bitch!" Meredith yelled. That did it. Yuki snapped and started to push her away from Vlad with such force that she fell to the floor on her behind. She kicked Yuki's shin, but it didn't affect Yuki at all. Instead she brought Meredith up by her puke princess jacket. Meredith tried to grab Yuki's hair, but she slammed her into the lockers.

"You wanna pull my hair like a bitch?!" Yuki screamed. "You c-"

"Yuki, stop it!" Vlad shouted, and grabbed Yuki and began to pull her away. "Just stop it." He buried his face in her shoulder. Meredith got her composure back and stood up straight.

"Fine Vlad, if you'd rather be with some crazy bitch, I don't care!" she yelled at him. That got Yuki beyond pissed off. She yanked out of Vlad's grip and popped Meredith right in the face, within a matter of a second.

"Let's see how high and mighty you are with a black eye, whore," Yuki spat, every word dripping with venom and anger. Meredith's friends came and pulled her away. Yuki stared after them with hatred.

Vlad was _not_ pleased. He walked away from Yuki. She turned around and called after him,

"Vlad! Don't leave!" _Oh god, what have I done?!_ Yuki thought in anguish. Vlad kept walking, despite what people were whispering.

"…Lucky bastard has chicks fighting over him…"

"…Yuki's a touch bitch. Meredith never stood a chance…"

"…first chick fight of the year!…"

Vlad stormed into his next class. Apparently Yuki wasn't that great at reading minds, either, because that was _not_ what he wanted. He didn't want to get suspended, he didn't want Meredith to hate him, he didn't want people to talk about his personal business, and he didn't want the flood of questions from random people he barely knew that seemed to have no end. Vlad put his head on his desk, trying to hide.

Yuki stood watching Vlad leave with pain heavy in her heart. She almost cried, but instead she bolted to her next class. At least Miyu would be there. She ran into her twin's arms.

"Yuki, what's wrong, baby?" Miyu asked compassionately.

"Oh Miyu, I've really done it now!" Yuki howled. "F-ed up my whole life!"

"What happened?!" Miyu demanded kindly.

"It's Meredith's fault," Yuki explained, her tone darkening. "She started it. Provoked the beast too much. She deserved what she got."

"What did you do?" Miyu asked again, a bit impatient this time.

"It was a small fight, because Vlad stopped me from ripping her head off. I did get a good punch in to her at the end, though it was mostly name calling. It was kinda pitiful when she tried to kick me."

"And now Vlad hates you for it?" Miyu said.

"Yeah, he does," Yuki replied. "And I don't know if and when I can ever get his trust back. I mean, I just got it!" Miyu stared at her for a moment, weighing the situation. She bit her lip.

"Well…we'll figure something out, hun," Miyu assured her sister, and hugged her tightly. Yuki began to snivel. "Don't cry, sis, don't cry. It'll be alright. He'll love you again." Yuki slipped out of her sister's embrace and over to her desk. She put her head down on her desk, a major headache coming on. She could hear all the questions buzzing around in people's heads, but Miyu's glare kept them all at bay from approaching.

Once home, Yuki told her mother what had happened. Samara merely laughed. "Oh, Yuki," she said. "It's about time you kicked the crap out of a prep. I was doing that once I started school."

"But Mom, Meredith is Vlad's old crush," Yuki tried to explain.

"Oh, he was a prep-lover? Well I'm glad you enveloped him in darkness, dear."

"Momma!"

"What?"

"You're beating around the bush!"

"I am?"

"Yes!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?! If he is your true love, he can't stay mad at you forever. But it's not like I can speed up the process of him forgiving you. Just try and go talk to him."

"But Mom…" Yuki said quietly.

"Enough!" Zero growled, walking briskly over to his daughter. "Yuki, you know I still don't like the fact that you got into a fight, however brief it was. Plus it's surprising. I thought Miyu would be the first." Miyu, who was standing off to the side of Yuki, looked at the floor. "I'm just saying, Miyu." Miyu looked up and smiled.

"I love you, Daddy," Yuki said, and hugged her father. Zero sighed and hugged her back.

"I love you, too, Yuki," he whispered to her.

"We're not in trouble, are we?" Miyu asked.

"No, neither of you are. Now go." The twins bolted upstairs.

Yuki crashed onto her bed, buried her face into her pillow, and began to cry. Miyu hugged her. "Don't cry, Yuki! Please! You'll get make-up all over the pillow!" Yuki pulled her head up, but her black eyeliner was already smeared on the pillow. "Oh, Yuki."

"Miyu, would you do something for me?" Yuki asked. "Well, a couple things."

"What?"

"Could you get me some Kleenex first?"

"Sure." Miyu moved quickly and brought back a whole box in a couple seconds. Yuki blew her nose and wiped her tears.

"Okay, now can you turn on Opeth?" Miyu flipped through her sister's CD case and popped into the boom-box the first Opeth album she found. Miyu looked at her sister hopefully. "Now can you leave me be? I have stuff to think about," Yuki said quietly. Miyu nodded and left.

Yuki curled up into a little ball, clutching a handful of Kleenex, letting the music flow through her body, her mind, and her soul. She searched for answers to "What should I do? Should I try and explain myself to Vlad? Would he even listen?" in the haunting guitar cords. Yuki began to shake as she cried. She felt so strongly for Vlad, and she'd only known him for a month and a half.

She stayed like that for a long time, until Hours of Wealth was over. She sat up and rubbed her face. Yuki sighed deeply. _The only thing I can try and do is talk to him, and hope he'll listen to me,_ Yuki decided. She squeezed her eyes shut and thought of what to say to him, imagining how it would go.

(How it actually went)

Yuki braced herself as Vlad approached. Once he was close enough, she walked over to him. "Vlad, I need to talk to you," Yuki said to him. Vlad ignored her and walked faster away from her. "Dammit Vlad, I don't want to be on these terms again!" He stopped abruptly and turned to her.

"Do you think I do, Yuki?!" he yelled. "Because I don't. I just need more time to think."

"Well can you at least listen to me?" Yuki pleaded. Vlad stared at her. She walked up closer to him. "I cried all night last night," she whispered, "thinking that you hate me you, that you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore. It tears me up inside, Vlad. And all because of some prep. No, let me talk!" for Vlad had opened his mouth to protest. "I've grown up Gothic, Vlad, and the only people who have ever accepted us is our family. Until now. You, Henry, and the other Goth kids, actually like us, would care if we lived or died. Those puke pretty princess bimbos do nothing but judge everyone except themselves."

"Meredith is different," Vlad defended her weakly. He saw the raw, burning emotion in Yuki's eyes. Could she actually…she couldn't, could she?

"No, she's not, Vlad," Yuki said while shaking her head. "Her and her little robot friends have been giving Miyu and I dirty looks and slandering us since school started. And do you want to know why Vladimir? Because of our naturally beautiful bodies and big boobs. Guys stare at us more than them and they can't deal with it. They never had to fight for anything; it all just came to them. Now that we're here, reality's got a big wake up call for them that they don't want to answer." Vlad stood there for a few moments, processing all of what Yuki said. Then he hugged her tightly.

"Oh Yuki, I can't stay mad at you!" Vlad exclaimed. "I just can't…I…I…" He was about to say something, but caught himself. He was about to say a small little sentence, but a powerful one. Though it seemed so natural and easy and right to say at that moment. He didn't know where these feelings came from. Vlad buried his face in Yuki's neck. "I never knew they did that to you, Yuki," he said against her jugular.

"It's okay, Vlad," Yuki responded. "It's hard to find fault in someone you're puppy dog sick in love with. Now, before you give me a hickey-" Yuki tried to pull Vlad off, but he didn't budge. Vlad breathed in the scent of her sweet blood. It was like…like your favorite dessert. You didn't necessarily _need_ it, but you sure as hell _wanted_ it. And it still gave you some sort of nutrition. "Vlad, come on, you can't do this. Especially here. Vlad-" She pushed him, but he held on. "Get off!" She pushed hard, and Vlad stepped back. He had his mouth shut tightly.

Yuki delicately placed her hands on Vlad's cheeks. "Are you cool?" she whispered to him. Vlad didn't answer, but sighed deeply. "Vlad, are you cool?" Yuki said slowly this time. Vlad stared at her, his mouth still shut. "Vlad-"

"I'm cool," Vlad said, his fangs only half-way retracted. He grabbed her hands and pulled them off his face. Yuki stared at him skeptically.

A quick flash of light blinded them both temporarily. They looked over and saw someone with a camera running away.

"Who the hell was that?" Yuki thought aloud.

"Eddie," Vlad answered. "He works for the school newspaper."

"Why would he want a picture of us?" Yuki asked.

"I have no idea," Vlad said.

"Well…this might cause problems later," Yuki said. They looked at each other, both hoping that it wouldn't.

_Yeah, sorry if any of you like Meredith, 'cause...I don't. I really don't.-_- I don't like preppies like her. And I had to get rid of her somehow, if Vlad's going to like Yuki now. ;)  
_


	6. Halloween

_Hello my peeps, I'm finally back! And back with the longest chapter yet! Aren't you all glad! (It's a very important chapter though, which is probably why it came out so long). I finally have my internet back, and I'll be posting the next chapter in about a week. From now on it will be following the storyline of NINTH GRADE SLAYS, because I finally got the book before I started writing this chapter. So, enjoy._

Halloween

**Yuki's POV**

"Oh, hell no," Father said to me and Miyu's matching costume. Alright, I suppose they were a _little_ sluty; we both wore a blood-red corset and skirt combo that showed a lot of booby and leg. "Put something on!"

"But Dad," we both said.

"No buts," Father replied.

"Come on girls, I have something for you," Mother told us. We followed her into her room, where she gave us both a long black gypsy skirt to wear underneath our tiny dresses. We put on jackets and came out in front of Father.

"That's better," Father said.

"Alright, let's go," Mother said, walking down the stairs. "Vlad and Henry are probably already waiting." Her eyes widened as she realized what she said. We stared at our mother in horror. Zero stared at her in surprise and rising anger. So, there was a moment when we were all looking at each other in bewilderment.

"Goodbye," Miyu broke the silence, and pulled me along towards Mother.

"Boys?" Father asked Mom.

"Oh, Zero, calm down," she said. "They're growing up, whether you like it or not, and if you don't like it, I'm stopping you." She batted her eyelashes. He stared at her, but Mom was never deterred by his hard gaze. She smiled slyly, something she got from Grandma, turned on her heels, and walked to the front door with Miyu and I right behind her.

"Mommy, is Daddy gonna Vlad?" I asked. "I love him, Mommy!"

"Oh, don't worry. He won't hurt your Vladimir," she replied. Just then, Dad burst out of his study. Mom smiled evilly, pulling the _Bloody Rose_ out of her trench coat. She kissed it.

"Samara-" he said, then stopped. Mom kept walking, and so did we.

"It's okay, Father," I said.

"We'll be fine," Miyu finished.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry," I added, my tone slightly sarcastic.

"I'm going to drive them there, and then pick them up afterwards," Mom said to him. She opened the door and we bolted to the car.

"Shotgun!" I yelled.

"God dammit!" Miyu cursed, and climbed into the back. I flipped the seat back up and hopped in. Mom got in the car after me.

"You two excited?" she asked as she started the car.

"Mom, do you have to ask mom things like that?" Miyu complained.

"Well I'm still your mother," she said. "Can't always be so awesome, you know?"

"I guess," Miyu said.

"You're a crazy mom," I told her.

"I know," she said. "So was my mom."

"Were else would you get it from?" I said.

"Exactly." That was the end of conversation. My Mom didn't talk much, but neither did we.

I spotted Vlad and Henry talking on the sidewalk outside the house. I also spotted Vlad's costume. Oh, my god. My Mom pulled up beside them. "How much?" she joked, but the look on their faces showed they didn't know it was a joke.

"No, Mom!" I said immediately afterwards. She broke out in hysterics. I got out of the car, Miyu following me quickly.

"I crack myself up," Mom said.

"I bet you do," I told her. She gave me one of her looks that you can't really describe, kind of like an "Oh really?" look.

"Goodbye, my children. I love you. Have fun," she said to us, almost monotonously. She drove off quickly, and you could hear the roar of the engine for a few seconds.

"That was actually kind of funny," I said to Vlad. He shook his head while chuckling.

"Oh, by the way, awesome costumes you two," Miyu said. Vlad took his cheap plastic fangs out and said,

"I know, huh?"

"We went like this last year, but decided to do it again for you two," Henry added. He turned his head, exposing the fake vampire bite.

"Sexy," I said, and they laughed. I clung to Vlad's arm. "I'll be your Gothic vampire bride, Vlad."

"Okay," Vlad said. We all started to migrate towards the party.

"My fake fangs are better than your fake fangs," I told Vlad.

"So?" he said. I smiled, exposing them. "My costume is supposed to be comical."

"And mine is meant to scare the living crap out of people," I said.

"AND to seduce human men," Miyu added, putting her hands on her hips. Henry looked at her chest, which was bobbing with the motion of cat-walking. She caught him and he looked away quickly, playing innocent. Vlad and I laughed.

As soon as we stepping in I said, "Free food!" Miyu and I darted to the snack table to take advantage.

**Vlad's POV**

The twins bolted to the snack table immediately. At least it gave me more time to think of what to say to Yuki.

"Dude," Henry said to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Meredith is looking at you like she wants to rip your eyes out," he replied. I looked to where he was indicating. She was, but she snootily looked away once she realized I was looking back at her. Yuki and Miyu walked past her in their red and black glory, not acknowledging her at all.

"I really don't care anymore," I told Henry.

"'Cause you like Yuki now?" Henry asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

"And you like Miyu," I said. He blushed a bit and scowled. I chuckled.

Matthew came up to me then. "Vlad, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" I said.

"Are you going out with Yuki?"

I threw my hands up in frustration. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?! No, I'm not! And why do you care?"

"Well, because…those twins might be freaks, but they're still pretty hot." That angered me. The word "freak" might not bother the girls that much, but it was still mean. I shook my head.

"Good luck with that," I said sarcastically.

"Oh really?"

"I don't think they'd go for you."

"And why not?" I caught red leather swishing in the corner of my eye.

"Why don't you ask them?" I told him, loud enough for the twins to hear. They had taken off their jackets and underskirts, and were showing _much_ more skin now.

"Someone put on Opeth-" Yuki began as they approached.

"-or Within Temptation, or something," Miyu finished. They stopped in front of Matthew.

"Ask us what?" Yuki said to him, making her eyes go wide. I knew she was imitating the cheerleaders.

"Yeah, what?" Miyu followed suit with her sister, adding a sickly sweet and happy tone to her voice and making her eyes wide as well.

"Never mind," Matthew said, and walked away. Once he was out of earshot, the twins started laughing.

"Oh, I love how we freak out people," Yuki said after they finished laughing.

"I agree," Miyu said. Joss walked up to us. The twins inched just a little bit backwards. They had met him a few times before, but were a bit uneasy around him for some reason. "What are you supposed to be?" Miyu asked him, confused.

"An anthropologist," Joss answered. The twins exchanged quick, confused glances.

"Okay then," Yuki said. "I suppose being bored to death _is_ scary." Joss gave her a bad look, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, it is," he replied with just a slightly bitter tone. Joss didn't seem to like the twins much, either.

"Well, I'm going outside," Yuki announced. "I'm getting claustrophobic." I found my chance to talk to her.

"I'll go with you," I offered.

"Sure," Yuki said, and started walking to the backdoor. I followed her. Looking back, I saw Henry and Joss melting into the crowd, and Miyu staring after Henry somewhat longingly. I walked out the door with Yuki, and could see no more of the people inside.

Yuki stretched and yawned. Her skirt lifted up ever so more as she did. I looked to my left and saw Eddie sitting at the table, fiddling with his camera. Yuki spotted him, too, but ignored him. I don't think she wanted an awkward moment. I sat down across from him. "Hey, Eddie," I said to him.

He barely glanced at me, and said in a quiet, hushed voice, "Hi, Vlad."

"I was wondering…why would you want a picture of Yuki and me?"

"Oh, no one really reads the school newspaper. I thought maybe if I put some gossip in it, more people would read it."

"Just more preppies," I heard Yuki mumble, but Eddie probably didn't hear her.

"Spreading rumors isn't a good way to get more readers," I said to him. "Especially ones that aren't true." He looked up at me.

"Yeah, I figured that, and felt bad afterwards," Eddie said. "I didn't do anything with the picture." I nodded, looking over to Yuki. She was staring intently up at the full moon, and the moonbeams danced across her white hair. "So you and Yuki aren't together?"

"No, we're not," I answered, shaking my head. Yuki turned around and walked over, sitting down next to me.

"Why don't you have a costume, Eddie?" Yuki asked.

"I didn't want to come. My mom made me," he replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yuki said. "Hey, Miyu and I always bring an extra costume with is on Halloween. You can wear it and get some pictures of the party." She smiled, her fake fangs popping out a bit, resting on her bottom lip.

"Sure," he said quietly. "But why are you both being so nice to me?"

"We know what it's like to be so outcasted," Yuki said softly. She stood up and walked back inside. Eddie looked at me with a glint of hope in his eyes, and I smiled again. Yuki came bursting out of the door, a plastic bag in her hand. It had a sickle poking out of it, and I knew immediately that it was a grim reaper costume. She pulled out the robe and sickle and laid them out on the table. I swore I saw tears lurking in Eddie's eyes as he slipped the robe on. He picked up the sickle and strode bravely towards the house. He looked back at me and Yuki and said,

"Thanks."

I scratched my wrist and shrugged. "No problem." I waited for him to leave (because I really wanted to be alone with Yuki), but he seemed frozen to the spot, his eyes locked on mine. "Eddie? Something wrong?" But judging by the horrified look in Eddie's eyes and the way his chest was rising and falling in startled breaths, something was wrong._ Very_ wrong.

I glanced over to Yuki. Her face and body were calm, but there was panic deep in her eyes. I was about to ask Eddie what when he whispered the three words that had haunted my dreams for many years.

"W-what are you?"

Despite the fact that I was completely freaking out on the inside, I shrugged, trying to keep my tone even. I ran the tip of my tongue over my teeth. Well, my fangs didn't betray me. It was somewhat comforting, but not enough to calm my racing heart. "What are you talking about?"

Eddie glanced over his shoulder at the house, almost as if judging the small distance between him and safety. "Y-you're not human. Are you?"

I forced a laugh, but it didn't even sound convincing to me. "Not human? Man, Eddie, what did they put in that punch?"

"Yeah," Yuki added. "I mean, these fangs are fake." She popped one out and back in quickly. I gave her a look, and she gave me one of her own back.

Eddie gripped his camera tightly, but didn't run. "You're some kind of monster, aren't you? My mom, she says monsters aren't real. But I saw one last year, and now…now I'm seeing another one, aren't I?"

My heart slammed against my ribs. I could hear Yuki's panicked heartbeat as well. The flight half of my flight-or-fight response was on the verge of winning, but I still managed to keep my cool. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your eyes. They turned purple for a minute. That's not normal, not human." Eddie took a shuddering breath and released it. "So what are you?"

Oh no.

How did my eyes flash without being triggered? I glanced down at my wrist and recalled scratching it. Just great. Now I have to worry about touching my own tattoo, too? Touching it never triggered the weird purple-eye response before. So why the hell now?!

"I'll tell you what I am, Eddie. I'm not amused. You should be careful what kind of things you accuse people of." I met his eyes, hoping my sincerity would be enough to convince him.

His eyes grew wide with fear again. "Why? What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing, Eddie." I shook my head, my heart tiring and settling into my stomach in defeat. "Look, I think you need to talk to your mom about canceling the sci-fi channel. I'm just a kid, like you. Now leave us alone, okay?" I turned away from him to the full, silvery moon hanging above. I listened to Eddie's footsteps as they retreated inside and sighed in relief. The beautiful color of the moon reminded me of Yuki, and I looked to her. She was staring at me, relief in her eyes.

"Well that was close," Yuki said.

"No kidding," I replied.

"Let's just hope that tomorrow he realizes that his eyes had played a trick on him. It's easy to get freaked out on Halloween." She gently squeezed my hand, which was resting on my thigh. I closed my eyes.

"Even though he really did see what he saw," I mumbled.

"I know," Yuki whispered. I opened my eyes, looked into hers for a moment, and then stood up. She stood up as well.

"Oh, Yuki," I said, burying my face in her shoulder.

"Its okay, Vladimir, its okay." She put her arms around me and rubbed my back. I sighed deeply, then looked up at her and into her vibrant violet eyes. After a long while, she began to blush.

"What is it, Vladimir?" she asked shyly, a rare emotion for her.

But _what_ was it? I didn't know myself. She just made me feel so…happy and right. I was sad when she was gone, terribly so. "I really don't know," I admitted to her. I didn't want to admit to myself that I might want her as more than a friend. Like a girlfriend…

"You don't know?" Yuki said with a hint of a chuckle. No, I don't! I can't stop thinking of you! You're the only girl I see! Yuki…

"I don't know what I'm feeling," I told her. "I can't stop thinking of you. And the other girls, it's like…I don't see their faces, not after meeting you. Even Meredith. I only see _you_, Yuki."

"And what about my _twin_?" Yuki asked.

"Other people might think you both look the same, but I don't," I explained. "Only you, Yuki…only you…" Suddenly, our faces started inching closer, our eyelids relaxing, and our lips parting.

Our kiss-though in reality it probably only lasted a few seconds-felt like forever to me. It was shocking, like electricity going through me, but wonderfully so. Our arms automatically wrapped around each other. In that moment I realized how stupid I had been. I loved Yuki. She loved me back.

We broke off gently and stared into each other's eyes for the longest time. "Vladimir, I lo-" Yuki began.

"Oh Yuki," I said, bringing her close. "Shh." I didn't let her say it aloud. Not yet. I didn't know if I was ready to say it myself. Yuki ran her fingers through my long hair.

I hated dancing, but I started to shuffle my feet around, anyway, making us sway slowly. Yuki rested her chin on my shoulder. I sighed happily.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, Tom." At Bill's first word, both Yuki and I whipped around.

"Aw, two little lovebirds," Tom taunted. Yuki gave them a hard, cold glare

"You two little bitches want to fuck with me and Vlad again?" she hissed. What was she talking about? I squished myself against the lockers as her sister and her beat the crap out of them. But…at least she gave me credit.

"Yeah, you Goth lovebirds are gonna get it," Tom threatened.

"You're sister isn't here to help you, either," Bill pointed out. Yuki grinned devilishly.

"Do you really think I need my sister's help to take you two down?" Yuki said darkly. "Or did you forget how fast I move, Tom?" She bared her fake fangs at him. I saw fear glint in his eyes. Yuki smiled evilly. "You two wouldn't dare take on a real Goth kid. Because if you attack one, the whole horde will come rushing in. and bullies don't fight with even odds, do they?" They didn't answer, but stared at her in abject horror, their breathing shaky and fast. "Leave us, now!" She barked fiercely at them. They booked it back inside, and we were alone once again.

But the moment was gone. Yuki put her hand in mine, and we walked silently into the house. Miyu bounded up to us.

"I know what you two did," she said, dreamlike.

"You do not," Yuki said to her.

"I know," Miyu said. "I was hoping you'd tell me."

"I'll tell you later," Yuki said. Miyu seemed content with that answer (for once) and ran off."You know what's funny?" I said.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"We kept telling everybody we're not together," I replied, looking at her. She burst into laughter, and I couldn't help but laugh too. Her smile was so…beyond beautiful. Intoxicating.

The rest of the evening was peaceful, at least. Just before eleven I gave Yuki a very close, quiet goodbye. Miyu and she could stay because they had vampire parents who understood the need to stay out late into the night on All Hallows Eve. Luckies.

Yuki's slender fingers lingered on my cheek for a moment, and then I made my unwilling feet move away from her. She watched after me as I went.

"You want to know something?" I said to Henry and Joss as we walked home.

"What?" Henry asked.

I bit my lip before answering. "I kissed Yuki." Henry raised his eyebrows in surprise, then suspicion.

"Really?" I stared at him.

"Yes, really," I replied. "What, is it that hard to believe I kissed a girl?" I looked at both of them, expecting an answer.

"Well…" Joss began. "I guess not Yuki. Anyone else and I wouldn't believe it."

"Thanks," I said, bluntly sarcastically. "And why Yuki?"

Joss shrugged. "I dunno. She's kinda flirty around you."

"Either way, I'm still proud of you," Henry told me, slinging an arm around my shoulders. "You're finally learning, grasshopper."

"You guys suck," I said, shaking my head.

**Yuki's POV**

"Well now that they're gone, what else is there to do?" Miyu whined.

"Yeah, I know," I said with a sigh. "I'll call Mom." I whipped out my phone and quickly found Mother's number.

"Yuki? Is something wrong?" my Mom answered. I rolled my eyes.

"No, Mom," I said.

"Well why? It's so early!" I frowned. She kept cutting me off!

"We're bored now. Vlad and Henry are gone."

"Oh, alright. I'll be there in a bit." We hung up at the same time.

"Let's go put our extra clothes back on," Miyu said, the plastic bag in her hand. We shuffled to the bathroom. I pulled the skirts and jackets out of the bag.

"Oh, we're so devious, aren't we?" I thought aloud while pulling on my skirt.

"Yes," Miyu answered. "Yes we are. We look sexy all night and Father is none the wiser." She grinned a toothy grin. I chuckled. After throwing on our jackets, we bounded out of the house and onto the sidewalk. A minute later, Mom barreled down the street in her Dart, and came to a screeching halt in front of us.

"Well, your father will be happy you two are home early," Mom said.

"How nice, Mother," Miyu replied.

"We don't need to hear how you're bummed out about not having enough time to seduce our Father while we're out of the house," I told her.

"Burn," Miyu said, quickly climbing into the back.

"Well aren't you two just so smart?" Mom shot back.

"After fourteen years, I think we know what goes down," I said.

"Whether we want to think about it or not," Miyu added.

"And it's a not," I finished, getting in the passenger seat.

"Oh, you both using your twin powers," Mother said, shaking her head. She drove away from the party and to our house surrounded by woods.

"Miyu, I have something to tell you," I said once we were in my room.

"That you said you'd tell me?" she replied.

"Yes," I said. "About what me and Vlad did outside."

"Tell me!" I shot her a look, and she closed her mouth. I sighed, then began.

"Once we got rid of Eddie, Vlad basically started to pour his feelings out. It was kinda sappy, but romantic and cute, too, you know? He told me how beautiful he thought I am-and how I'm the only girl he really sees!"

"Not even me?" Miyu asked. I shook my head.

"No, only me. He was so confused about his feelings, too, and that made him cuter. But then…" I curled up in a little ball, the memory of his lips on mine making my insides squeal in delight.

"What, woman?!" Miyu demanded, gripping my shoulders.

"We kissed!" I almost shouted. I hoped Father didn't hear…

Miyu's jaw dropped. "Oh my god!"

"I know! Oh, his lips are so soft and warm! It was like a movie kiss! Our faces came slowly together until…bam! Kiss!" Miyu sat amazed. I was high on the memory. "Then we cuddled on each other, and oh my god, his body is _hot_!" We both erupted in squeals and fell to the floor holding each other.

After we calmed down, Miyu sat up. "Yuki, I have something to tell as well."

"Then spill it, woman!" I said. She looked at me for a moment, then took a deep breath and released it.

"I think…I think I might be falling for…Henry." She bit her bottom lip.

"Really?"

"Yes really!"

"What? Is it so bad? All the girls fall for Henry at one point or another, right?"

"Except for you," Miyu pointed out.

"Yes, except for me. I rather like his pale friend."

"Doesn't it seem weird to you, though?!"

"No. You can like whomever you want, Miyu. It's not a rule to only want Goth boys."

"I know, but…it's usually just not…guys like that, you know?"

"There's a first time for everything." I shrugged.

"You're not helping." She scowled.

"Oh, I'm supposed to help you!" I said with a laugh.

"Yes, to get over a popular boy!"

"Oh, Miyu," I said. "You're crazy."

"That may be, but…you know when I find myself attracted to a guy I…I do things without thinking."

"Were you a slut around him?!" I asked her.

"Yes," Miyu said in a small voice. I shook my head.

"But deep down, you really didn't want to be, right?" She nodded. I sighed. "Not my problem."

"But sis!"  
"What am I supposed to do, sis? Go up to him and excuse your sluty behavior? 'Yeah, she actually really doesn't mean it, Henry…so, yeah.' What the hell?!" She frowned.

"Good night, Yuki," Miyu said, and stormed out of my room. I shook my head again and climbed into my bed. I thought only of Vlad and his kiss as I went to sleep.

_Aw, Vlad and Yuki are so cute! Anyway, R&R, please!_


	7. The Belfry

_This chapter is cute between Vlad and Yuki. But I didn't forget about the book, and some of that is in here, too. (I'm trying to follow it's plot line, lol.)_

The Belfry

Vlad walked up to Yuki's window slowly, cautiously. He contemplated jut floating up, because that was the easier route, but he also know how much Yuki would appreciate the cliché-ness of the rock at the window. He dug one up out of the ground and chucked it at her window. It hit the bottom of it, and he was afraid that it wouldn't wake her at all. He didn't know if she was a heavy sleeper or not.

But even though Yuki had been there for a few months now, she still had trouble sleeping, and she was only half-asleep when she heard something hit her window.

Drowsy and annoyed, though curious and suspicious of Vlad, she hobbled out of bed to her window. Vlad smiled as soon as he saw Yuki peeking out. She rolled her eyes and went over to her closet. She pulled out a trenchcoat and lazily slipped it on over her half-bare body. She didn't really care if it was buttoned.

Yuki quickly opened her window and ducked her head out.

"Come down!" Vlad said. Yuki stepped out onto the ledge and carefully turned around. She closed the window behind her so the heat was kept in (and as not to tell that she went out the window). Yuki took a deep breath and jumped, landing next to Vlad.

"So where are we going?" she asked him.

"Somewhere special," Vlad replied, taking her hand. "Just follow me." Yuki immediately clung to him, somewhat fro warmth, but mostly for his hot body.

It was a long walk, but Yuki began to recognize it about half-way through. As soon as she saw the school building, she knew exactly where Vlad was taking her. Yuki stuffed her face into his neck. She could hear his pulse, smell his blood. It smelled rather sweet to her, and her fangs elongated a bit. She kept her mouth closed. She didn't want to do anything like that with Vlad too hastily. Blood bonds were too serious a thing to be taken lightly. Vlad kissed her head, enjoying their closeness.

"I know where you're taking me," Yuki whispered into his neck.

"Do you?" Vlad said, pulling away to look at her. She smiled and he smiled back. They stopped in front of the belfry.

"Yes," Yuki said, and kissed his jaw line. Vlad's heartbeat and hormones picked up. His hands slipped down to her waist as he looked over her voluptuous body. Yuki was wearing the skimpiest of nightclothes, despite winter coming on. Vlad blinked several times, regaining his focus.

"Here, I'll show you something," Vlad said, pulling her close again. "Hold onto me tight." Yuki didn't hesitate; she flung her arms around his body and gripped him, resting her head on his shoulder. Vlad wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Close your eyes." Yuki obeyed the sweet sound of his voice. After a couple seconds, her feet left the ground and her eyes snapped open.

"Oh my god, Vlad! You can fly!" Yuki exclaimed.

"It's more like hovering," Vlad said.

"Oh whatever, it's still cool," Yuki said. Vlad shook his head and stepped onto the ledge of and arched window. Yuki hopped inside, Vlad slipping in after her. Yuki looked around in awe. Vlad smirked.

"Why don't you sit down?" he said, motioning towards the chair he struggled with to get in.

"Oh, comfy chair!" Yuki said, and plopped down. "Thank you."

"Yeah, it was my father's old chair," Vlad told her. "And a bitch to get in, but I did it." They chuckled together.

"It's a really cool place you have here, Vlad," Yuki pointed out.

"I know," Vlad replied, and started to play with a loose strand of her silver hair while she looked out one of the arched windows. "And thank you." The full moo was shrinking, but it was still there. The moonbeams hit Yuki's hair, making it glow vibrantly. Vlad walked away from her and lit a couple candles for extra light. Then he went over to Yuki and grabbed her hand.

"Come on," Vlad said, and led her over to the picture of his father. "Hey dad. I've never brought anyone up here-until now." He put his arm around Yuki's shoulders and brought her closer. "This is Yuki-and I love her." He stroked her face lovingly, and she blushed. "And she's like me. I couldn't believe it myself, at first, but it's true." Yuki pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Don't you think talking to a picture is a bit schizo-ish?" she asked, but she didn't really mean it.

"No," Vlad said. "It's all I have left, Yuki…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yuki apologized. "I didn't mean it. And I bet that you've heard this a thousand and one times, but you're like a mini-me of your dad." Vlad laughed.

"No ones ever quite said 'mini-me', but yeah, you're right," Vlad replied. Suddenly, his smile slipped, and his eyes darkened with sadness. "Aren't you curious as to how they died?" he asked morbidly.

"No, Vlad," Yuki said, shaking her head. "I don't want you to have to remember that."

"Too late," he mumbled. He sat on the floor, dragging Yuki with him. She put an arm around his neck.

Suddenly, Yuki was seeing his memories of that terrible day. She was brought to tears by it, and so was Vlad. The worst part was, he didn't know is it really was just a horrible accident or someone's twisted idea of justice.

Vlad squeezed Yuki tightly, and cried into her shoulder. It felt good to finally have someone to cry on. Yuki could sympathize with him, though indirectly. "Do you want to hear an even crappier story?" Vlad didn't answer at first, but loosened his grip on her.

"What is it?" Vlad said quietly.

"My father," Yuki replied, "he…lost his parents too. To Shizuka Hio, a pureblood."

"Pureblood?"

"Vampires evolved slightly differently in different areas of the world, just like humans. In Japan, vampires can breed with each other as well as with humans. After centuries of that, there are only a handful of truly full-vampires left; they haven't a drop of human blood in them. And they are the only ones who can turn humans. They are called purebloods, and they are at the very top of the social hierarchy of vampires. They posses numerous powers as well.

"Now onto the story. My father used to be human, part of a vampire hunter family. He was very good- excellent, in fact. His twin, however…" Yuki trailed off, remembering the sorrow painted on her dad's face ass he told this story to her and Miyu. He wouldn't say his brother's name, but their mother did. "Ichiru was terrible at it, and their parents were disappointed in him. He had no natural ability at all. I suppose their parents tried to hide that fact, but Ichiru still picked up on it. And he was very fragile, and sick most of the time. My father and he were very close then.

"Earlier that day, they had spotted her outside. Later that night, Ichiru went back outside and talked with that woman. People called her 'Mad Shizuka', but I have to say that f-ed up things happened to her, too. In the morning, when they were packing to move, my father sensed her outside, even before his parents. Ichiru had already ran outside.

"And, in only a few, bloody minutes, his parents, who tried to save him, lay dead on the ground. He was bitten and turned. And his brother…" Yuki shivered, but not because of the cold. "I don't know what has become of my Uncle Ichiru, but I know he regards his brother as his enemy now. Father always stops after that, so I have no idea what happens."

Vlad turned to her. "That _is_ a crappier story than mine." They laughed nervously. Yuki looked down, a couple tears betraying her.

"And it's like, with all that's happened to him, he can't ever be truly happy. And we see it everyday, and we can't do anything about it." Vlad squeezed her again. "My sob story is that my dad is so afraid of Miyu and me growing apart. It's a ridiculous fear, but understandable. I know it won't happen. We're like stereotypical twins; we're basically inseparable."

After a few moments, Vlad said, "That's not very good." They laughed again, the tension and sadness dissipating. Vlad sighed into her, and then remembered something in Otis's letter. "Yuki…" he said, pulling it out of his pocket.

"What?" she asked as he unfolded it to the tiny note scrawled at the bottom. They read it over together.

_Please be careful, Vladimir. My associates inform me that a vampire slayer maybe headed for Bathory. Lay low. Don't tell Nelly, I'd hate to alarm her (and sharing further information with her about the ways of Elysia would be criminal), and don't go anywhere alone-bring you drudge with you at all times._

_-O_

Yuki leaned back against the wall, Vlad's uncle's words already sinking in. Was her father really right? Maybe they should listen to him more…

Vlad read the note several more times. On his third pass, the weight of his uncle's words slammed against his chest, stealing his breath.

He-or they-was being hunted.

"It's okay," Yuki said softly. "My father will chase him off if he comes too close." Yuki was very confident in that belief.

"Somehow I'm still nervous," Vlad said. Yuki rubbed his shoulder. They heard the Goth kids arguing outside. "Hey, shouldn't you be down there?"

"No," Yuki answered. "We convinced the upperclassmen that we had heard the whole thing already." She smiled deviously. "Poor Greg." Vlad laughed.

"Have you heard it?" Vlad asked.

"No," Yuki said, and cracked up laughing.

"Wow," Vlad said. He blew out the candles and sat back. Yuki hopped in his lap. "Ow! Yuki, you're heavy."

"I don't care," she said, and pecked him on the cheek. He looked over her skimpy camisole. Yuki threw her jacket off and smiled seductively. She gently pressed her lips to his. They quivered a bit, then parted slightly. Yuki flicked her tongue over them. The ball of heat that had nestled low in Vlad's abdomen expanded, and he flung his arms around her body, diving in for another sweet kiss. Yuki wrapped her arms around him too. Lightning bolts of flickering heat shot through her body as she kissed him.

They fell to the floor in a haze of kissing and lust. Their hands traced each other's bodies hungrily. Yuki pressed her full chest tighter against him. Vlad's warm, eager hands traveled into her camisole to cup them. Yuki knotted her hands in his jet black hair, moaning softly in time with him.

The black-clad children outside had long since gone when they stopped making out. "We should probably get going," Vlad said. "Get a few hours of sleep before we come back." Yuki smiled as they stood up. She scooped up her trenchcoat as Vlad slipped on his hoodie. Vlad zipped and buttoned her coat for her.

"You don't _have_ to do that," Yuki told him.

"It's cold," he said, hugging her. She smiled and flipped his hood over his face, making him smile, too. They walked slowly to the ledge, stepping on it carefully. "Hold me tight again." Yuki happily obliged, and he lowered them to the ground gently.

They held each other close walking back to Yuki's house. They didn't want to let go, not ever. Vlad flew her up to her window. She opened it and reluctantly climbed in.

"I don't want to leave you," she blurted out.

"I don't want to leave you, either, Yuki," Vlad replied, putting his hand over hers. Yuki's heart still jumped when he said her name.

"I…I lo-" Yuki stuttered, but Vlad put his hand over her mouth.

"I'll see you at school, okay?" Vlad said, taking his hand away. She nodded. He gave her one more charged kiss before floating down and walking away.

Yuki closed her window and undid her trench coat, dropping it lazily on the floor. She climbed back into bed, the warmth of the blanket not nearly as comforting as Vlad's warm body.

He still wouldn't let her say he loved him. But Yuki could wait for him to figure it out. For forever, despite how corny it sounds.

Yuki wished her moments with Vlad could last forever. Time just had to pass, didn't it? It at least could go slower! _If only we could stop time at perfect moments…_Yuki thought._ Even our elder's aren't always so blissful all the time…Grandma's past still haunts her, and fills her with depressing and hurtful emotions and strains her relationships with everyone. My Great Aunts had terrible pasts as well, but…their characters seemed to deal with it better than their little sister could…_

Her eyelids began to droop, and she fell asleep before she knew it.

Yuki had the deepest sleep she ever had since she moved.

_Well, I have the next chapter half-done, so that will most likely be posted on time...Anyway...yeah, review! XP_


	8. Secrets Exposed

_A little late, but it won't take you long to read it, either! Okay that's a cheesy knock-off of what my mom says when we have a quick dinner..."it's not much, but it won't take you long to eat it, either". Yeah I know...._

Secrets Exposed

As Miyu and I stepped out of Mom's car, with white cloaks on (the weatherman had predicted snow, and it was a little trick we did because of our white hair and pale skin), we noticed and odd number of people outside. Not only that, but they all seemed to have a copy of the school newspaper. Nobody read the school newspaper. Except maybe the jocks and preps, who became sickeningly ecstatic that at least one of them was featured on every page. We wanted to kill them doubly when they flaunted it around the classroom.

We headed straight to Vlad's locker to see if he knew. Henry was with him, and he held up a newspaper. Vlad froze on the spot and I ran up to him.

"Yuki, thank god you're here," he said as he embraced me tightly. Miyu grabbed the paper out of Henry's hands, and our eyes grew wide as well. Vlad shook his head. "Who took this?" The thing in question was a blurry black and white photo of what looked like two people floating in midair, right in front of the belfry.

"It looks like you have a shadow," Henry said, tapping on the accompanying title. Vlad relaxed his arm until his backpack dropped to the floor. He leaned with his back against his locker and read the title aloud. "'A Monster in Bathory? By Eddie Poe, freshman correspondent'."

"Damn," I said under my breath. "Damn, damn, damn." I didn't need to read it. I didn't want to. I had to focus on keeping my fangs from sprouting while standing in the hallway. So Eddie hadn't forgotten about Vlad's eyes flashing Halloween night…

Vlad cursed aloud as he finished the article. "You know, it's pretty grainy and dark. It looks like a weird branch…" I tried to make good of it, but it didn't help. Vlad's mouth was clamped shut; I knew to hide his elongated fangs. I slipped my arm around him and rubbed his side, trying to comfort him and calm him. He folded the paper with grunt.

"I think Eddie and I need to have a little talk."

"We can talk to him for you," Miyu offered.

"No. You're both _too_ scary." We put our hands on our hips.

"He's in the library," Henry said.

Vlad raised and eyebrow, then turned to open his locker. "Hiding out? You'd think he'd be strutting some over ruining my life, or maybe swapping stories with Bill and Tom-they all seem to be on the same side now."

"Your life isn't ruined. Nobody believes him. It's a joke. I mean, if it had been anybody else on the paper staff, they might think twice. But Eddie?" Henry laughed, but it sounded very forced. "The guy's afraid of his own shadow. He probably still sleeps with a night-light."

Vlad dropped his backpack into his locker and muttered, "What if somebody does believe him, Henry? All it would take is one or two, and me, Yuki, Miyu, _and_ their parents-all our covers would be blown. Nelly would freak. Otis would be furious. Not to mention what the population of Bathory might think of having us going around gorging on the blood of innocents."

"We'd have to move again," I whispered. "Start a new life." I didn't want to imagine it. Running from town to town for no reason! We drank donated blood! But most humans were irrational when filled with fear and rage.

"Hey, as far as you know, that blood came from some psycho killer. Nelly has no control over who donates your diner," Henry said. He was right; anyone could donate blood! And nobody dies when they do it! So it doesn't count, not at all!

Vlad shook his head. I could hear his pulse still racing. "That's not the point, Henry. What if-"

"Vlad." Henry locked eyes with him. "Everything's going to be fine. Trust me on this, okay?" Vlad relaxed some, and I squeezed his shoulder. When he pulled his hand away from his locker, the metal was dented in.

All they did was stare at it in confusion for a moment, then went on. Didn't Vlad know about superhuman strength? That for dhampirs it starts to bud fully during puberty?

Well I suppose he wouldn't. He didn't have someone to tell him how he'd grow, and what's normal for a growing dhampir. We would have so much to teach him…

Henry cleared his throat and asked, "You still want to talk to Eddie?"

"Absolutely," Vlad said, shutting his locker and turning towards the library.

"Oh, Vlad," I said quietly. He squeezed my hand and looked into my eyes lovingly. Calm finally washed over me. We had each other, always.

A loud, deep voice boomed over the PA system. "Edgar Poe, report to the principal's office IMMEDIATELY! Edgar Poe. Right now, young man."

Vlad and Henry exchanged glances before pushing their way through the crowd to the principal's office. Miyu and I stayed. I walked slowly along to our lockers.

"There's something I didn't tell you about Halloween night, Miyu," I confessed, slipping my cloak off.

"What happened?" she asked, shoving her book bag into her locker. I sighed.

"When Vlad and I went outside, Eddie was there. He looked so sad, and he didn't have a costume, even though his parents made him go."

"Is that why you asked for the extra costume?"  
"Precisely. And you know how Vlad's eyes flash purple when he touches a glyph of his name?" She nodded.

"That's so weird, though," Miyu said. "Usually our eyes turn red…when we're, y'know, vamped out, and such."

"I know," I replied, pulling my binder out and slamming my locker closed. "But you see, he scratched the tattoo on his wrist, and his eyes flashed! I couldn't believe it, because it never happened before. Eddie saw that, and we tried to convince him that it was his eyes playing tricks on him, but I guess…he didn't believe us."

"He believed what he saw."

"And what he saw was true, unfortunately for us." Miyu's eyes became downcast. I put a hand on her shoulder. I scanned the minds of the teens around me, and smirked. "Don't worry, sis. No one actually believes it, like Henry said." She sighed.

"Henry." I heard her say under her breath, her tone infatuated. I shook my head. She was still hung up on how she thought Henry was unattainable for her, that he was of a different…oh, well I guess he was…but like how she was Goth and he wasn't remotely that way, so they couldn't possibly fall in love…It's like she doesn't even listen to our family, at least not when they talk about love. My crazy, beloved evil twin…

Miyu started moving towards the principal's office. I followed her. We got there as soon as Eddie stepped out, blushing bright red and clutching his camera with both hands. He looked humiliated, defeated.

Realizing he was being watched, Eddie looked up. The moment he caught Vlad in his sights, the embarrassment in his features turned to determination.

That's when I realized that nothing mattered. Eddie was determined to explore our secret and expose us for the inhuman creatures we were. We didn't need to read his mind. It was right there in his glare.

I hugged Vlad, and he hugged me back. Eddie nodded once, then shuffled on down the hall. "I think we have a problem."

Henry sighed. "Yeah. And his name is Eddie Poe."

"Vlad…" I whispered.

"It's going to be okay, Yuki," he replied, stroking my hair. Oh, but what if it wasn't okay?! I hated having to worry about someone like Eddie going around, blurting our secrets. I hated having him remotely suspicious of vampires! That would mean we were _all_ in danger. Humans have a wild paranoia mentality. History taught us that.

"I love you, Vlad," I said to him. "And nothing's going to stop me from saying how I feel."

"I know," Vlad said. "I know that now. I love you too, Yuki."

_Aww. They finally said it. XP _


	9. Snowflakes

_It's a bit late at night, but it's still Saturday...lol. I was so busy today, going out to visit my friends and blowing my birthday money at the mall! But here's the ninth chapter!_

_(*Now revised.)  
_

Snowflakes

Yuki twirled around, the long deep blue tresses of her dress dancing in a mad circle. It was the night of the dance, but semi-formal dances at school were lame. So, instead of being in the gym with their ears bleeding from the intolerable rap music, Vlad and Yuki were hanging out in the belfry.

"It's beautiful." Vlad said finally, chuckling. "You can stop twirling now." Yuki did, and her hands rushed to her head as she staggered a bit.

"Whoa," she said, steadying herself. "That was cool." They both laughed. Yuki sighed lightly, and that soft feminine sound drove Vlad's senses nuts. He reached out and pulled Yuki close. She smiled, and remembered last night deliciously. She was hoping for a repeat, but Vlad seemed a bit out of it tonight.

There was a lot on his mind. He had finished packing for the big winter trip to Siberia that afternoon, but there had been no further word from Otis, so he wasn't sure yet whether or not his packing was in vain. There was a part of him that was happy to stay and be with Yuki, but the other part really wanted to go, knowing that he'd need the training and guidance of his powers. And he wanted to meet other vampires.

Vlad sighed, and his breath formed little clouds of fog in front of his lips. "Aren't you cold, Yuki?" All she had over her bare shoulders was a scarf.

She shook her head. "No, not really. God, you're so worried about me."

"Well, it's freezing out here," Vlad said. "And I care about you. You know that."

"Oh, my overprotective man," Yuki said, and kissed him. Vlad laughed.

"Well I'm cold," Vlad mumbled, and held his hands up to the candlelight for warmth. The buckles on the backs of his fingerless gloves shined in the low light. Yuki pressed herself closer to Vlad for the body heat. The candle's flame shrank and with a brief burst of light, extinguished. Yuki scowled at it. "It's probably time for us to go home, anyway." Yuki sighed.

"Fine. But I'm walking you home." Vlad looked at her for a moment.

"Okay then," he said, and led her over to the ledge.

Yuki gripped Vlad tightly. He hovered slowly to a tree near the parking lot. From there they made their way to the cement. Couldn't leave footsteps coming out of nowhere, especially not from the belfry. It's the little things that get you in trouble.

Yuki tuned out every sound except the crunching of their feet in the snow as they walked around to the front of the school. She tuned out the cold to focus on Vlad's warm hand entwined with hers. She wanted to be in a state of calm, of meditation. She didn't know how much longer she had with Vlad before a painful week-long hiatus. She wanted to focus on him, and only him. _Don't let little things distract from Vladimir…_she thought.

"Oh wow," Vlad said, and Yuki looked up. Henry and the blonde junior (whom Yuki and Miyu hated, and her twin sister) were suction-cupped at the face, their limbs in knots. You couldn't tell whose arms were whose. And they were probably happy with their predicament.

Yuki chuckled. "You know you're best friend's a man-whore, right?" Vlad broke out in laughs.

"No, I guess not," Vlad replied, controlling his laughter.

"Ugh. Miyu and I hate that whore and her sister." Vlad stared at her.

"Ummm…"

Yuki continued. "Okay, Miyu and I are whores, too, but we're also intelligent and strong-willed, not like those floozy bitches that make out all female twins to be easy." Vlad continued to stare at her.

"Okay, let's just go now," Vlad said finally, and began walked briskly away. Yuki erupted in laughter, in that crazy way she sounded.

"You love my crazy, don't you, Vlad?" Yuki whispered to him.

"Yes, unfortunately I think I do," Vlad replied, and kissed her temple.

"Unfortunately," Yuki repeated, smiling.

"Yuki, you're skin is freezing," Vlad said. "How can you be warm with a little scarf?"

"It's a shawl," she corrected him. He looked at her.

"Whatever," he said, and slipped off his jacket. "Just wear it. For me."

"Alright," Yuki have in, taking it and slipping her arms through. It did make her warm, though. Probably because it was filled with Vlad's body heat. Thinking that made her extra warm. "Well, now you're gonna be cold."

Vlad smiled. "No, I'll be fine." Seeing Yuki in his jacket was enough to keep him warm for a few minutes, at least.

The snow started blowing harder, and Yuki raised her head up and smiled as the snowflakes fell on her face, catching in her eyelashes. Her whole body seemed to match the snow flurries; her blue dress was inspired by winter, and it had embroidered snowflakes on the torso. The cups had icicle-like fabric stitched on. Her glowing, porcelain skin was so pale it almost matched her hair. And her hair…her hair blended in the snow flurries themselves, the strands whipping around wildly, dancing with the flakes.

Yuki's violet eyes contrasted magnificently against all the ivory and white. Vlad made her kiss him with her eyes open, just so he could see them.

"You silly thing," Yuki told him, and laughed, a bell-like sound.

They were crossing the street when they both noticed a man standing on the corner, watching the house.

The slayer.

Yuki's instincts kicked in. Her hands curled into fists as her body filled with adrenaline. She stood poised like a cat, ready to fight, fight, fight.

Vlad and Yuki glanced at each other, then bolted across the street, towards the house. In a flash, Vlad had the Lucis out of his pocket and his thumb poised over the end. He wasn't sure what good it would do against a human, but it was all he had. Though there was Yuki…He opened the gate and rushed towards the house but was stopped by a dark figure that entered his path. Vlad swore under his breath and pointed the Lucis at the slayer, but a strong hand gripped his wrist and pointed it into the distance. He looked up at the slayer's face, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm glad to see you taking precautions, Vladimir. It's good to see you again." Otis's entire face smiled. His eyes, lips, cheeks, even his chin seemed to have a pleasant glow.

Vlad spun around. "Wait Yuki, stop!" She stopped dead in her tracks, feet burying in the snow.

"It's your uncle, isn't it?" Yuki asked Vlad. He nodded. Yuki looked to Otis. "Aw geez, I was about to hit you…that might not have made a good first impression…" She gave a nervous laugh, then grinned sheepishly and averted her eyes to the ground.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't," Otis replied. He looked to Vlad, and smirked with bemusement at his lips. _Hehe. I'm so bad,_ Yuki thought deviously.

Vlad's eyes widened temporarily before he wiped his mouth with his arm quickly. "Dammit, Yuki!" he exclaimed. She started laughing.

"I'm assuming, Vladimir, that this is the beloved Yuki you always write about?" Otis asked.

"Yeah, yeah she is," Vlad answered, and pulled her into an abrupt hug. She wrapped herself around him immediately. He gently pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Vlad," Yuki said very, very quietly.

"My Yuki," he replied in the same quietness. Vlad pulled away from her, but not by much. Yuki was a bit embarrassed to be so intimate in front of his uncle. She turned to Otis and extended her hand.

"Yuki Kiriyu," she said, and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Yuki," Otis said with a smile. She smiled too and nodded.

"I should probably get going, though," Yuki said, mostly to Vlad.

"Why? Stay with me," Vlad joked.

"No," she told him. "I'm sorry, but no. I have to go home." Vlad looked at her for a few moments.

"By yourself?" he asked.

"I'll be fine!" she assured him, and slipped out of his embrace reluctantly. He pulled her back and gave her a kiss, then let her go. She smiled and started walking away slowly, and then got faster as she progressed.

It was only about three-quarters of the way home that Yuki realized she still had Vlad's denim jacket. She stopped for a second, then snuggled into it more. She wrapped her shawl around her head because she was devoid of a hood.

Yuki's house really wasn't that far away from his, at least not for her. She walked up the steps to the door and just opened it. Her father came up to her almost immediately after she closed the door behind her.

"Yuki! Why did you come home alone?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm fine," she answered.

"It's not fine with me," he replied firmly. "Next time you want to come home, just call, honey. One of us will pick you up." Yuki could easily see the pain in his eyes. Always so worried, constantly looking out for her and her sister…but with good reason. They were his only children, his only daughters…his only family.

"Okay, Father," Yuki said. His eyes relaxed a little, and the faintest smile crossed his lips.

"Well enough of that," her mother said. "Did you have fun at the dance?"

"Yes, Mom," Yuki said, making it sound forced. She stuck her tongue out at her playfully and went back to reading. Yuki saw Miyu sitting across from her, arms crossed, eyes downcast, and her face set in a scowl. She walked over to her.

"Miyu," Yuki said. She looked up at her, the scowl still there. "C'mon, let's go and talk in my room."

"No," she growled. "I really don't want to hear how _great_ and _wonderful_ your time with Vlad was." Yuki frowned. She was only bummed like this because of Henry…and how he went with her twin enemy to the Snow Ball, instead of asking her. Yuki felt sorry for her, she did; but she didn't think Miyu wanted her to be.

"I won't talk about that. We can talk about _your_ problems." She glared at her, not amused in the least. "Come on, Miyu. Just let me tell you!" She stared at her, but her eyes went past right through her into the distance.

"Fine," she answered dryly. Yuki grabbed her arm and pulled her away to her room. They flopped on her bed as usual. "What do you want to tell me?"

"Vlad's leaving," Yuki said sadly. "Tomorrow. I just met his uncle. He's going to take Vlad to Siberia. Tomorrow." She looked down, forcing herself not to betray tears. Miyu hugged her.

"Oh…Oh…I'm sorry, Yuki."

"It's alright," she said. "It's only a week…only a week…" As her voice trailed off, her fingers curled into the bedspread tightly. Miyu hugged her tighter.

"Did you get to fool around with him first?" Miyu asked. She cracked up laughing. _Oh, my twin is my comic relief, which I can always count on her for…_Yuki thought.

"Well, yeah, last night-"

"I was talking about _to_night," Miyu said. Yuki loved how serious her face looked.

"Well we made out a bit," she replied. "But he was-"

"How hard is this, people?!" Miyu said. Yuki laughed harder.

"Oh my God, Miyu," She told her. "You are so crazy."

"Aren't we all?"

"Yes, but you're more so."

"I know, huh?" Yuki slung her arms around her neck and pecked her on the cheek.

"You're amazing, Miyu. No matter how bad _you_ feel, you somehow manage to cheer me up. I love you."

"I love you too, Yuki," Miyu said, and pecked her on the cheek as well.

"You love Henry, don't you?" Yuki asked.

"Don't, Yuki. Just don't." Her eyes were filled with melancholy and hurt.

"Okay, I won't."

"How'd that dress work?" Yuki smiled.

"Perfectly. Too bad we didn't have time…" Yuki let her thoughts trail off into fantasies. Miyu smirked.

"Yes, too bad. Well, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning, Yuki."

"Kay." Miyu darted out of her room and down the hall. Yuki went to work changing out of the dress and into some pajamas.

Meanwhile, Miyu had some plans for her twin…She understood Yuki being sad, but she wasn't going to let her mope for long…

_Isn't Miyu absolutely evil? ^^_


	10. Departure

_I know I haven't posted in like, three weeks, but it's just the end of the year checking out...A bad excuse, I know, but it's all I got! lol. Anyway, aren't you glad I finally got this posted?  
_

Departure

**Yuki's POV**

I could not sleep, no, not knowing that my love was going away the next day, early in the morning. I might not get a chance to hug him goodbye.

I stared at my alarm clock, and it glared back a glowing red 3:25 AM. I sighed heavily. Yes, maybe my last chance. I hated not taking opportunities, especially ones like this. I pushed some pillows under the covers. Then I slipped into a heavy black vinyl trenchcoat and black shoes and sneaked out the window, making sure it wasn't locked when I closed it behind me.

I landed nimbly on my feet and raced off through the snow. It didn't bother me how cold it was; the running kept me warm enough.

In an estimated sixty seconds I was there. I climbed up the wall and pounded on the window. A groggy, red-eyed Vlad answered my pounding. He sighed and opened his window. I scrambled in and abruptly kissed him.

"Yuki…" Vlad said, his tired, weary eyes still filled with love, "why the hell are you here at this hour?!"

"Because I want to be," I replied. "And if you didn't want me here, you wouldn't have opened the window." Vlad put his head in his hands. I slipped my arms around his shoulders. Yummy, he was just in his boxers…Vlad hugged me back. When he pulled back I got a better look at his face.

"Vlad…have you been crying?" I asked softly. He nodded slightly. "What about?"

"What else?" he said, and looked over to the picture of his parents. I gripped his waist tighter.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't worry about me."

"Hey, I'm your girlfriend. I have to worry about you. I _love_ you." That made him smile slightly.

"I love you too. But you know that I have to get up in like, four hours, right?"

"That's why I'm here! I wanted to say…goodbye." I smiled seductively. He stared at me.

"You're a dirty girl."

"Oh you know you want it." He looked at me intently, but he never shook his head.

I kicked my shoes off.

My trenchcoat hit the floor.

He led me to his bed, and we lay down next to each other. Vlad brought the covers over us. My camisole straps slipped down, one of its own accord and the other not. "We have to be quiet. I don't know if Nelly is up or not."

"Don't we have to be quiet either way?" I said. Vlad nodded. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me once more before climbing on top of me.

* * * * * *

4:03 AM, Vlad's cool blue alarm clock told me. Not nearly enough time with him spent. I rolled over onto him and kissed him more.

* * * * * *

5:16 AM. Vlad was sleeping soundly. I ran my hand gently down his side. I should probably leave, but then again I didn't want to. My brain said I should, but my heart and my body said, _"No, no, stay with him…as long as you can manage!" _I sighed into his neck. Oh man, did I want that sweet blood. I gulped. I ran my hand through Vlad's soft hair.

"Vlad," I whispered, and started to shake him. "Vlad, wake up for a little bit. I have to leave!" I shook him harder. He grunted and rolled over. His eyes half opened. "I have to go baby. I need sleep, too. And I wouldn't want your aunt or uncle to stumble upon us together like this." He looked up and down my body for a few moments.

"I don't care," he said with one of his smiles.

"That's your hormones talking," I said, pushing his shoulder playfully and getting out of his bed. He smiled wider. "Testosterone." I rolled my eyes and picked up my clothes. Vlad sighed.

"I know you have to go," Vlad said. I looked up at him as I got dressed. He got out and stepped in front of me.

"You're naked," I said, smiling stupidly.

"And you _were_," Vlad replied, bringing our hips together. I smiled in spite of my prickling eyes. When I kissed him, a tear fell. "Please don't cry, Yuki," he said when we broke away. "You're overreacting. I know it's our first separation, but…try and be happy for me, okay? I'm going to get training for my powers, Yuki." He wiped the stray tear away, and I nodded. Yes, I would be happy for him!

I walked over to where my shoes and coat lay and put them on. Vlad had put his boxers back on. He opened the window for me. "We're wild teenagers, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are, Vladimir," I said, and laughed madly. We kissed harder this time, with more tongue. Desire rippled through me. Vlad pulled away and smirked.

"Just go, Yuki." I ducked out the window and landed on my feet, but sank into the snow. I waved up at him. Vlad rolled his eyes and slammed the window shut and closed the curtain.

"Yeah, well…" I didn't finish because I broke out laughing. I sprinted to my house.

It was only when I crept back in my sheets that I realized just how tired I was. My head hit the pillow, and I fell asleep in an instant.

* * * * * *

My eyes opened abruptly, and I couldn't go back to sleep. It was just past noon. Thank God it was a Saturday. Or else my mom would have screamed at me until I got out of bed. Miyu would probably have joined in as well.

I grunted as I fell on my hands and knees getting out. Though it was more like rolling out. I rubbed my eyes to try and focus. Man, I was really tired.

Remembering last night, I didn't wonder why.

I dressed quickly and dragged my feet down the stairs, still half asleep.

"Oh, look, my sister's alive," Miyu called out to me.

"Fuck you," I said groggily. I went off to the kitchen. Miyu eyed me weirdly. It was one of her evil looks; one where she was planning something devious, hatching a dastardly scheme.

But maybe she always had that look on her. I ignored it and got myself some Saturday morning cartoon sugary cereal with a glass of steamy blood. I sat on the couch to down it. Now Miyu had an almost cocky look to her. I eyed her sideways, eating slowly. Somehow I knew what she was planning involved me. I went out back after eating just to think, when Miyu proved me right. Ah, and _she_ can't hide anything from _me_.

"Yuki," Miyu said in what was supposed to be an innocent tone, but I knew her better.

"What, sis?" I replied, playing along. She gave me a cunning smile, and then walked swiftly all the way to the other side of the yard. She beckoned me with her hand.

"Let's spar," she said. I scowled. I did not feel like doing anything physical, even if we hadn't practiced in months. I turned to walk away, and Miyu came barreling after me at top speed. I whipped around at just the right moment to catch her and throw her back several yards. I turned away again and walked towards the door.

Miyu only laughed and got up, coming after me again. I wasn't quite so quick this time, and she pinned me to the ground, a hand around my throat.

"Miyu," I threatened. She smirked. I got my knees under her and kicked out viciously. She caught herself in mid-air and landed on her feet. Alright, now I was just pissed. This time I went after her at my full speed, fists ready to strike fast. Clearly stating that I wanted to use my fists at her face, I quickly changed and kicked at her torso. She fell and then ducked another kick. She rolled away a few feet and got to her feet.

I stood and waited for her to come. But she just stood there and watched me, menacingly.

"Yuki? Miyu?" our mother said. I turned my head slightly to see her, but still kept my eye on Miyu. She was a tricky bitch. "Are you two _actually_ practicing?"

"Yes, Mom," Miyu called. Mother raised her eyebrows in disbelief. We hadn't practiced our martial arts since before we moved. I didn't believe Miyu either. I thought she was just trying to be a bitch and make me feel worse, but now I know that she always has a real purpose behind the things she does.

"Okay, then," Mother said, and when she turned around she ran into Father and yelped. That made me snicker. She sighed and looked up at him. Our father was so tall; I worried about getting taller than our own mom. But then again, she got taller than her mom, if only by a couple inches.

"Are they really doing what I always ask of them?" he asked Mother. Before she could answer, I intervened.

"Not anymore," I said, and pushed past them and to my room. I curled up around my pillow, bored and pissed off at the same time. Anyone who has felt that before can tell you that it's not a very good combination. It can make have rather murderous thoughts and urges. Especially as a vampire.

Mother stepped into my room abruptly. "Don't you ever be rude to your father again, little girl," she said in a low, threatening voice. I sat up and hugged my knees.

"I know," I said. "I'll apologize later." She sighed.

"Well, he's already forgiven you," she replied. "I swear, you two could get away with murder around him."

"I can think of a couple people he wouldn't mind us killing," I mumbled.

"I can too," Mother said. I glanced at her and then went back to staring at the foot of my bed. There was a long moment of silence before she spoke again. "I know you're sad about Vladimir, honey." I looked at her, and she had a hard look to her face. "But at least you know when he's coming back, that he _will _come back, and in one piece." I just stared on, the full effect of her words only hitting me over the head like a shovel until she left.

She was obviously thinking of Zero, and how in their early relationship he went out every other night to hunt vampires on the "list". I guess I never really thought of how it broke her heart, how it terrified her that he might end up with a dangerous one that could seriously hurt him…possibly kill him.

She had to know that it was a ridiculous notion. But that never stopped her from worrying. Like Vlad's reassurances never stopped me from worrying about him.

Comparing us, Mother had much better reasons. I guess I should stop whining, and go out there and kick Miyu's ass.

Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. I jumped out of bed and sprinted out of the house, saying sorry to Father on the way. I don't really know if he caught all of it, but it's the thought that counts, isn't it? Miyu was still outside, but I don't think she was really waiting for me, because my tackle definitely took her off guard.

"I got you, bitch!" I said, and went for her throat. We rolled together, both trying to get the upper hand while simultaneously slinging curses at each other. That was really how we practiced our "fighting techniques" when Father wasn't paying attention.

"Oh look, they're trash talking each other, how cute," I heard Mother say in the background. That made us laugh while cursing and throwing, dodging punctually executed punches and kicks.

_So the next couple chapters will just be about what Yuki does in Vlad's absence. I could use some ideas, though...lol. _


	11. Further Training

_Sorry about the delay...I was battling a bad case of writer's block.-_- So I won't keep you all waiting!_

Further Training

**Yuki's POV**

Miyu and I dropped, exhausted, on my bed. We looked at each other.

"What did you do all day?" Miyu asked me.

"Oh? What about you?" I replied.

"I asked you first."

"Oh alright, fine. I'll tell you what I did all day."

* * * What Yuki did, all day * * *

It wasn't _my_ idea to wake up just past dawn. No, it was our plotting parents' idea. My Father walked into my room without knocking and told me,

"Yuki, wake up!" Lucky that Vlad _wasn't _in the country right then, because there probably would have been a chance that he'd be in the room with me…and then he would die…

"Dad, do you even sleep?!" I complained groggily.

"No," he replied crisply. I groaned and fell back into the sheets. "I'm waking you up this early because we have work to do."

I stared out at him from my heap of blankets. "Oh, we do?" I said with plain sarcasm. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Too long," Father answered immediately. "I was waiting for winter break to resume you two's training."

"Do we really need it, Father?" I whined.

"Yes, you do. But don't worry; I promise this will be fun for you." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, Yuki."

"Tell me what it is, then!"

"I want it to be a surprise."

"I'm not moving an inch unless you tell me." His eyes narrowed, a warning sign. "How 'bout a hint?"

"Be ready in and hour. There, how's that for a hint?" He walked out before I could come up with another sarcastic remark or smart ass comment.

"The fuck?" I said to myself, confused.

I knew I couldn't disobey him; that was just a stupid idea. I changed into my skinny leg strap pants and a black tank top with a black fishnet long-sleeve top over it. I walked out into the hallway and ran into Miyu, wearing practically exactly the same thing I was, only in a different color scheme: green accents with the black, instead of red. (My pants had red stitching). We stared down each other for a few moments.

"Okay, one of us is going to have to change," Miyu said.

"We don't have to, we're twins!" I said. "Or did you forget?"

"You know it would be creepier if you _both_ put on black and red pants," Mother said as she walked by. She stopped in front of us. "And then I couldn't tell you apart." She frowned and walked away.

Was it sad that our own Mother couldn't tell us apart when we were infants? And couldn't when we wore the same clothes and hair style nowadays? Well, frankly, I don't care. It's fun to confuse our mother. Though we can never fool Father, probably because he is (or was, I have no clue) a twin. Well, I've never seen my Ichiru _Ojii-sama_, so I want to assume that he's dead, but Father nor Mother ever told us anything about that.

"Girls, come get some breakfast!" Father called up the stairs. We looked to each other, shrugged, and raced down the stairs.

Two tall, steaming glasses of blood awaited us in the kitchen. We sat down immediately and went to work downing them. It seemed like ages since all four of us were in the kitchen; Miyu and I sitting, drinking blood, waiting for the yummy human food that our parents were making together to cook up. Maybe not since we were little kids, I think.

We watched Mother and Father move back and forth to make breakfast. It made our gag reflexes go crazy to see them be all kissy walking past each other.

"Kiss me," she whispered to him, and dived for him. He pulled back from it. "What?"

"Don't," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Oh, you." She hugged him, and he kissed her on the lips gently.

Miyu feigned puking sounds before I got the chance. I cracked up laughing, almost shooting the blood out my nose like humans do with milk. Mother rolled her eyes at us and went back to flipping the pancakes. The crackling of the bacon in the pan was left to fill the noise in the kitchen.

"Ow," said Father, rubbing his hand from the hot drop of bacon grease that landed on it.

"Well, stand right next to it, Dad," Miyu said.

"Yeah, I know, huh?" Father said, taking a couple steps back from it. Mother leaned on the counter next to the big hot plate.

"So, kids…" she started.

"Mom," I interjected, "don't ask us how school is going, don't ask us how we're adjusting to the new school environment, don't ask us if we've made any friends yet, don't ask me about-" I looked to Father- " 'him', and don't ask Miyu if she's found a 'him' yet."

"Well fine then, I won't say a word," she said. "You took all I got." She turned back to the pancakes and put two on a plate, then slid it across the table to me. "Eat your flippin' pancakes." I stuck my tongue out at her, but she did the same and slid Miyu's food across the table. Father put the bacon plate on the table, and we took all of it between us. Our parents walked into the living room and left us alone. What a bad idea that was.

I leaned over to Miyu. "What do you think we're gonna do today?" I asked her.

"I dunno," she answered. "But I think we're doing separate things."

"What?!" I whispered/yelled. "They've never done that before."

"Why not start now?" Miyu said. "And it might be more efficient this way, the one-on-one stuff, ya know?" I sighed.

"Is Mom going to be with you?"

"Yeah, she's the one that woke me up."

"Yeah, I really like the nice breakfast, but does it have to be at an ungodly hour?"

"They think so."

"No, _Father_ thinks so. You know Mom wouldn't be up this early, either."

"When I get my own place, I'm not waking up until the crack of noon." I laughed.

"And what kind of job will let you do that?"

"I, am going to be a manga story writer/artist! And I'm going to move to Japan! But, uh, not in that order, you know." I laughed some more. "Yuki, I'm not kidding. It's what I want to do," she said in a low voice.

"I know it is," I replied. "It's just…the way you said it. It sounded funny, okay? I'm not trying to shoot down your dreams."

"And what about you? What are going to do once we get out of here?"

"What choice do I really have, Miyu? It's going to be either taking over _Goth Chic_, like Mom did from her Mom, or…become a hunter, like Father wants for me."

"Oh my God, you really think he _wants_ either of us to be hunters?! We're his only children! Daughter's, too! He'd be devastated without one or both of us, especially! He's only doing this because he wants us to be strong, and to be able to defend ourselves."

I sat back in the chair, taking a slow breath and letting it out. No, maybe I didn't really believe he _wanted_ us to go into this dangerous trade. I sighed deeply, and then stood up to take my plate to the sink. Mom came in then.

"I can do that sweetie," she said to me.

"It's alright, Mom," I replied. "We know you and Dad are just buttering us up for something. Something _bad_." She rolled her eyes.

"It won't be _that_ bad," she said.

"I'm pretty sure it will," Miyu said, putting her dish away as well.

"You two are so negative," Mom said, shaking her head. "Whatever. Miyu, I'll meet you outside in a little while, okay?" She walked out of the kitchen. Miyu looked to me.

"Where do you think Father's taking you?" she asked me.

"Hell if I know!" I said. "And why the hell are they telling us 'it's going to be fun' over and over?"

"This sounds so bad, it has 'disaster' written all over it." I chuckled. That might be an overstatement, but Miyu was known to me as one for the hyperboles. "Well, I'm going to beat her out there." She fast-walked away.

"Now _that's_ a bad idea!" I called after her. "She'll think you're into this!" My warning was not heeded, though, as Miyu was probably crossing through the living room by then.

Father came in. I rolled my eyes. Can't be alone for five seconds, can you?

"Yuki, are you ready?" he asked.

"Let me get me shoes on, gosh," I said.

"I'll be on the porch," he replied, and left. I ran through the house, put on my combat boots, and bolted out to the front porch, almost running into Father. I smiled up at him.

"Lovely," he mumbled, and turned towards the car. I skipped along behind him. "Shouldn't you be wearing a coat?"

"No I'm not cold," I said quickly. Now I was going to annoy him because he wouldn't tell me where we were going. I was more of a quiet type of evil that truly thought out what she was going to do, for weeks maybe. Miyu was more of a quick thinker, the one to whip up a diabolical plan in minutes, even seconds, and act on them as soon as possible. This was odd, because usually with twins, the older was the one to be more boisterous. Of course, Miyu and I were not usual twins, not by a long shot.

I pressed my cheek against the car door window, watching everything go by in blurs of color, but not really paying attention to it. I let my mind wander into music, just little bits of songs that I remembered. Especially Opeth and Evanescence, for some weird reason. Then I had a tiny flashback.

"Always listen to your subconscious," my grandmother Tabitha was saying to me, to all of the third generation coven members. "It knows much more than you do." She smiled slyly and then disappeared.

I opened my eyes. I guess I went to sleep. We were slowing down, heading into a parking lot. I sat up, intrigued by the building: the gun range.

The gun range?!

Oh, fuck yeah. Kick ass! Every teens dream!

Alright, maybe only me and my sadistic genes, but…what are you gonna do about it, huh? Huh?

"Yuki," Father said sharply, and I whipped my head around to look at him. "Do you know why I brought you here?"

"Because you love me," I answered dreamily.

"No," he said gruffly. My eyes widened. He sighed. "I love you, Yuki, but I brought you here because…if you are to inherit the Bloody Rose one day, it wouldn't make sense if you didn't know how to use it properly."

"Is it with you?!" I asked excitedly. His eyes narrowed.

"No, of course it's not," he replied. "I wouldn't waste anti-vampire rounds for practice. It handles just like any other gun besides the fact that it's meant to kill vampires."

"It handles like a 44 magnum," I said matter-of-factly.

"Yuki, you're a dhampir," he said, lightly grabbing my shoulders. "You can pick up and handle much heavier objects. Like your sister for example." I smiled.

"Yes, my sister."

"Come on, let's go." I bolted out of the car and waited for my Father to get out. "Yuki, I wish you wouldn't do that. We're amongst the humans now, we can't be so fast moving." I bounced in place, like a human toddler waiting rather impatiently. Because I _was_ impatient. He shook his head and led me in.

I really have no idea what happened, because I was preoccupied looking around the room at all the cool rifles. And all of sudden Father snapped a pair of headphones on me. "Ow," I said, taking it off. "We're not even there yet."

"I wanted to get your attention," he replied. I scowled walking into the range. I could say many things about the people in there, but I don't want to. I leave it to your imagination to fill in the blanks of people and the sharp resonating sounds of gunshots. I flinched, my sensitive ears screaming at the loudness. I guess I should have kept the headphones on after all. I brushed my hair from my ears and snapped it on halfway so I could still hear Father. We stepped into an empty little cubicle. I think I was the only female there, but most definitely the only fourteen-year-old. I stared out at the target paper. It looked very far away.

Father seemed to pull the gun out of nowhere. It was similar-looking to the Bloody Rose, probably close to the same weight and caliber. "Move back," he told me. I took a huge step back behind him.

He fired off several shots before retrieving the target paper. I looked down at it.

"Holy shit," I said. All of them were in the bulls-eye, except for one little shot in the head of the target.

"I know," Father said.

"What about that little guy?" I asked, pointing to the outlier.

"That little guy?" he said. "Don't worry about that little guy." He rolled the paper up and set it to the side.

"Okay then," I whispered, and stepped to the front. Father reloaded it so quickly I barely noticed. I looked up at him, slightly nervous.

"Its okay, Yuki," he said to me. "Here." He showed me how to hold it and all the little things on it. As soon as my hands enclosed on it my eyes grew wide in anticipation. I hastily pulled my headphones on all the way. I stood in the right position with both my hands around it, eyes focused on the target. It wasn't very hard to lift, with my aforementioned dhampir strength. I took a deep breath and squeezed my finger tighter around the trigger. "Go ahead, Yuki," Father said encouragingly. I looked to him.

"You're the best Father ever, you know that?" I told him. He smiled, actually smiled, and rubbed my head lovingly. I focused again and held my breath as I pulled the trigger.

It was so fast it didn't really register to me that anything happened until a few seconds later. I tried to see where I hit, but I couldn't tell from here. I let go of the breath I was holding, and decided that this was a nice rush to my senses. I smirked, focused harder, and shot out a few more bullets. The headphones really worked; I couldn't hear the sharpness of it, only a dull ring.

Then I stood there, panting with the adrenaline rush. Father pulled my headphones down and pressed the button to retrieve the paper. I set the handgun down. He ripped the paper off and held it out. I frowned.

"Not very good, is it?" I said.

"Why would I expect you to be perfect on your very first try, Yuki?" he said. "It's actually very good." I stared at it again. Well, at least they were all in the ovals.

"Better than you," I taunted.

"Oh really?" he said with a chuckle, rolling up my paper. "Anyway, it's really only accuracy practice, how close you can get to the target areas. And with vampires its-"

"I know, I know, Dad," I huffed.

"Then tell me."

I rolled my eyes before answering. "The head or the heart is the only way to kill them."

"Good." He ran his fingers through my hair. "You want to try again?"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not." He drew me close in a hug.

"I just hope you'll never have to use it," he whispered, and kissed my forehead.

"You're paranoid, Father," I told him. "Like anything could really happen in that tiny town of Bathory." He sighed.

"If you say so, Yuki," he said. "I sincerely hope that you're right." I smiled to try and cheer him up. It kind of worked. I turned to the target sheet again and wondered, suddenly, What the hell might Miyu be doing right now?

* * * *

I looked to Miyu. "Alright, now spill it Miyu." She started laughing. "Oh come on, Miyu…"

_Knock on wood three times! Oh no...she didn't...O.O. lol. Anyway, I borrowed one of the lines from the movie Super Troopers...it's when Yuki asks Zero about the little stray hole. lol. It's one of my favorite lines. I was originally going to put on Miyu's experiences in the same chapter, but then I realized that it would be _waay_ too long. So that will be the next one! And I'm still open to ideas, if anyone has them..._


	12. Further Training: Miyu

_I hope you all enjoy Miyu's point of view. I think you might find her rather comical...XP_

Further Training-Miyu

**Miyu's POV**

"Your turn," Yuki nagged me. I quit laughing, finally.

"Alright, alright, hold your horses," I said. "So here it is. I think I'll start after breakfast, because we both know what happened, _Yuki_."

"Just shut up and tell me."

* * * * * *

I stepped out onto the back porch, but Mother wasn't there. I knew I'd beat her. Then again, she came out right after me holding two long wooden boxes.

"Someone's eager!" Mother said cheerily. _Too_ cheerily. For her, for this entire coven. I scowled at her. "I didn't think so. You just wanted to beat me out here." Damn. She knew me too well! "Anyway, onto what today is going to be all about."

"What is it?" I butted in. She sighed. Mother had a short temper, but I knew just how far to push it before she cracked and cracked me across the face.

"You are going to learn how to use swords, Miyu," she told me.

"Really?" I said. "Swords? Is this the medieval age?"

"Miyu…" she sighed. She was loosing her patience more quickly than normal. Maybe one more…

"A gun's easier to conceal than a sword, you know," I babbled on. "Then again it would be cool to just pull a bog sword out when you're getting mugged or something…'Oh I don't think so!'" I mimicked pulling a sword out of its sheath. Her perfect almond-shaped eyes narrowed, and the irises glowed slightly red. I shut up then, my mouth closed tight.

"You love to push my buttons, don't you, little girl?" Mother said in a dark voice. "Let me tell you, of you don't want to learn to utilize your surroundings when you're in danger, _fine by me._ We can just stop this operation right now and you and me both can go back to sleep."

"That sounds great," I interjected. She took a menacing step towards me. I stood frozen like a deer in headlights.

"Fine, Miyu," she said. "But I know one day you'll regret inheriting something you have not the first clue how to use." She actually began to walk away.

"Wait!" I said. "What do you mean by 'inherit'? Like…something from Grandmother or Grandfather?" She stopped in her tracks and turned to me.

"Something from Grandma, yes," she told me. "You lucky little brat. I guess maybe I wasn't good enough." This she said in a small voice.

"Mommy," I said. I only called her that when I thought she was in pain. I don't know if it helped or only annoyed her more, but I've been doing it for fourteen years and haven't gotten cracked for it yet, so it's all I got. "I'm sorry…" She sighed.

"Swords have been used in this coven since the very beginning," she said. "And you will have an advantage over your sister: you can never run out of bullets. It will always be there and ready to use." I stood there patiently, waiting for anything else. "Do you want to learn Miyu? Do you really want to?"

"Yes," I said, bowing my head.

"Oh Miyu," Mother sighed, and brought me into a rare hug. I squirmed like a worm. Or a cat. She let go and I stepped back.

"Can we have music?" I asked.

"I'll think about it," she answered. Mother bent down and opened the boxes to reveal two beautiful, shiny swords. The blades were wide at the base and tapered off nice at the tip. The one on the left was especially attractive to me-it was almost like a kunai knife overblown into a full-fledged sword. The handle was wrapped in a durable red, criss-crossing cloth, while at the very end a small, sharp edge was accented by two decorative blood-red rose buds woven in.

I bent down, drawn in by it. "You're actually going to let me work with these right off?..." I asked, reaching my hand out to the rose sword.

Mother slapped my hand away. "Actually, you're right. Smart child." She closed the lids on both. "I wanted to show you them. They're borrowed, so when we get to it we have to take care of them."

"I can't even touch them!"

"No, you can't." She slid them over to the other end of the porch. "There is a whole processes in teaching swordsmanship. We can't just skip it. It's like that for a reason."

"And it is?" She stared at me.

"So children won't hurt or kill themselves playing with sharp objects."

"Oh that's not fair! I can use a knife!"

"A knife is not a sword!" she snapped at me. She finally stood up, and I followed. "It's also a tradition. A sword is much harder and heavier to operate than a gun. You can learn to use those in five seconds. These-" she pointed to the boxes containing the swords- "take time. Lot's of time. It can take months to learn and get down the basics."

"What?!" I complained.

"Yes, it's a bit of a commitment, but I know you can do it."

"A _bit_ of a commitment?!"

"You'll thank me and yourself in a year or two, I promise."

"How are you so sure of that?" Mother sighed. She looked around everywhere, anywhere but me.

"Sometimes," she started slowly, "your Grandmother sees things into the future. Not all the time, it's not really like an extra gift (I don't think she needs any more), and they're not always perfectly accurate or detailed. It's usually vague, in fact. She only has done it a couple times before…"

"Get to the point already," I said, about ready to yawn. She sighed again.

"She told me she saw things about you and Yuki, right after we moved here. And that you two would be put in grave danger and sorrow for a few years before things actually got better." She exhaled. "I didn't want to believe it, at first. I still really don't. I sure hope not. Zero is paranoid about it, actually. But he doesn't know my mom like I do." She paused for several moments, letting me take it in. Letting herself take it in.

My posture went from tense and alert to slackened and dazed. That _didn't_ sound likely. I was happy...I guess. Yuki was happy. She had a boyfriend!

"Which, I suppose," she continued, "is why Zero wanted to get a jump on your final lessons."

"Did Grandmother say anything else?" I asked. "Is it really that vague?"

"I asked her if she saw anything else. She said she didn't. I don't know, but I think…I almost think she was lying. Like there's just a little more to her prediction than that."

"Maybe she thought she freaked you two out enough," I said. "I mean, no one wants to hear sad things about their children."

"No, they don't," Mother replied. She closed her eyes. "Besides, I really only said that to motivate you." She chuckled. My eyes grew wide.

"You mean you lied?!" I squeaked.

"Oh, no, not about Mom," she said. "When I said you'll thank me in a year or two."

"Oh," I said. I almost wished she _had_ been fucking with me. I really wanted to change the subject. "So, Mom, what _are_ we going to start out with?" She opened her eyes and looked at me, a little surprised.

"Oh, well…" She said. "We usually start with wooden swords or large sticks…"

"What, like a kendo stick?" I asked.

"Yeah, kinda," she answered. "Although I guess-" She looked around the yard for a second- "I guess I'm not very prepared, am I?" She smiled nervously.

"Wow, Mom."

"Oh, shut up."

"What, were you planning to just lecture me to death all day?"

"Well…yeah, I was, actually, thank you." I grinned deviously.

"I'm very unpredictable, aren't I?" I said.

"Yes, yes you are, Miyu," she told me. "Although it pesters your poor mother to death, I'm sure it will give you an advantage in a fight. I just hope you don't have to."

"Well…what if I don't _have_ to, and do it anyway?" I smiled innocently. She rolled her eyes.

"Just like your Mommy, I suppose," she said, more to herself than me. I grinned wider. "Wipe that creepy look off your face, child." I did, surprisingly enough. "And stop staring at me with those big 'ole eyes." I turned my face into a somber-looking one. "Yeah, that's better." I kept staring, though. "Maybe. You do realize that you _will_ ache after this. Perhaps not immediately, but you _are_ going to feel it in the morning. I know _I_ did."

"I've been trained to tolerate pain," I said.

"Exactly," Mother said. "Now I'll be right back. Stay here." She walked back into the house.

"What am I, a dog?" I called after her. "And what about the music idea?" She ignored me. "I would like Mushroomhead, please!" I sat down on the porch, cross-legged, and surveyed the yard, and the woods beyond the fence. Damn, to think how many times we've already snuck out into them, getting lost in other parts of Bathory. Perhaps even to the edge. It was kind of hard to tell since I don't think you could find this place on any regular map. But I remember one night when Yuki and I stumbled on a part of Bathory with very beautiful houses. If I recall correctly…it was Halloween night, when all the trick-or-treaters had long since went back home. Even the other teenagers, the other Goths had hit the hay for the night. But our vampire blood could keep us going just past daybreak.

Yuki gasped softly in awe. I turn to her. "Look Miyu! At that house there!" She pointed to it.

"Oh my gosh," I said. "It's huge."

"I know! And look at that architecture!" Yes, it was an amazing piece of artwork, even though it looked almost out of balance. It was beautiful in its own quaint little way.

"I want that house," Yuki said. I chuckled. We had a thing where we pick out houses that we would love to own when we where in places unfamiliar. Though it was mostly when we were younger, just little girls who didn't really know much of the world. "I know what you're thinking Miyu, but I really do want it. I want to live there…I feel so…connected to it, somehow."

"Okay then," I said. "Whatever you say. Maybe Grandmother will buy it for you."

"Please? Buy me an entire mansion like that? I don't think she loves me _that_ much."

"Yeah, probably not," I agreed. "I'd visit you every day if you had it."

"I'd let you live with me," she told me. "Hell, it's so big we don't even have to see each other!"

"I know huh?" She continued to stare longingly at it. "Hey, we have school, remember?"

"Sadly," Yuki said. We turn around and retrace our steps all the way back to our backyard. It's creepy because Yuki was so silent, and I didn't want to talk first, or interrupt her train of thoughts.

The sliding door opens with Mother holding two kendo sticks. She hands one to me. I grab it and stand up. "You really ready?" she asked me.

"Yes, of course," I said. She moves into a crouching stance, both hands at the base of the stick. I copy her. She beckons me with a couple movements of her outstretched hand. (You know, "The Matrix" thing? I love those movies).

I run at her, and bring the stick down. She blocks, twists it around and out of my hand. It skitters across the porch. She points her "sword" at me.

"Okay," I said. "Okay then." I back up, not taking my eyes off of her, and pick up my stick. She smiles sadistically. "Mom, you're scaring me."

"Good," she said. I run at her again and try to trick her, but it's like she knows everything I'm going to do. Like she's in my head…but no, Mother wouldn't do that. She blocks all I throw at her, every swing, every jab, and everything in between those two. I swing one over her head and she blocks again, holding our "swords" right where they were. Good thing I wasn't too much shorter than her. I take the momentary pause to start panting.

"Stop trying to hit me and _hit_ me," Mother shouted.

"Stop quoting The Matrix," I told her.

"I can't help it," she said. We both erupt in laughter. Mother slinked back.

"Are we done?" I asked her.

"Far from it," she said. "Let's just take a water break. You're a very persistent fighter for wanting to quit so early, you know."

"That's me, though," I said. "So conflicted." Mother goes inside for water. "Can-" I start.

"No." I frown and sit back down. My arms already were starting to ache. Great. I closed my eyes to rest them.

"Here, sweetie," Mother said. I open my eyes and take the water bottle from her. Taking the cap off I proceed to chug it. Mom watches me with a bemused look on her face.

"What?"

"I think you could give Aunt Rayne a run for her money, that's what." Oh lovely, I'm fourteen and can chug just as fast as or faster than my Great Aunt Rayne. Actually…sweet. I hope to test my abilities next year at Christmastime…

"Ready to go again?" I look up at her.

"I guess so." I stood up with my kendo stick. Mother picks up hers. I take a deep breath and ready myself. She smirked, and I took it as my queue.

I run at her and do a little jump-and-twist to swing, but, of course, it fails miserably. She whacks me right in the back. I flinch slightly and fall to the ground.

"That gets out some frustration," she said to me.

"You're abusive!" I teased.

"Yes, all under this training guise," she said. I snicker and hold myself up by the stick. Oh, that hurts. _Really_ hurts. But I never let my opponent know just how damaged I really am. I stand up perfectly like nothing happened, and no sign of weakness on my face, and hopefully not in my eyes. "Want me to tell you a secret, Miyu?"

"Isn't that what you're supposed to be doing?!" I yell.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent. The eyes tell everything." I gulped, thinking she probably saw the flinching pain in my eyes. "Try again!" She moves into position the same time I do.

I run at her once again, doing exactly what she tells me. I pay barely any attention to what her "sword" is doing; I stay locked to her burgundy eyes, now slightly more red. It blew my mind; I was blocking almost all her swings.

I decide to let her hit me so I could get her. She barely taps my side before I smash that thing into her abdomen. She staggers back, trying to catch her breath. She cripples some, and falls on one knee. I hear her laughing. She looks up at me.

"That was good," she told me. "But I think that we're done." She stood up.

"Oh, so all I have to do is hit you for the lesson to be over."

"Just this once. Besides, I'm the teacher and it's over when I say so. Unless you _want_ to keep going." I immediately drop the stick.

"No," I said quickly.

"That's what I thought," she said. "Now help me bring this stuff in." She hands over the sticks to me and takes the sword boxes. Those go in Father's study, and the sticks go in their closet. I look around their room. I've never really been in it before. Mother comes in and catches me standing there looking around.

"You're sister should be coming back soon," she said. I bounce out of there, down the stairs and sit on the couch to wait for her.

* * * * * *

"And that's when you came in, and then…here we are," I finish, and gesture to the entire room. Yuki stares at me. "What? There it is! I didn't exaggerate, I promise."

"I knew Mom feels like beating the crap out of us on occasion," Yuki said. We burst into laughter. "I wonder what's planned for tomorrow." I shake my head, not wanting to know.

_I have about two more chapters before Vlad comes back...and then everythings gonna change! So hectic..._


	13. The Switch

_It took me this long for a short chapter, I know, I know..._

The Switch

**Yuki's POV**

A loud, sharp knock at my bedroom door roused me from a tired sleep. My arms were a bit sore from picking up that heavy gun and its backlash.

"Ugghhh," I shouted at whoever it was. Someone with a grudge against sleeping in. The door clicked open.

"Yuki?" a woman's voice sounded into my room. Mother this time. Great. I knew exactly how the day would go even through my half-conscious mind, thanks to Miyu. "Yuki get up!" Mother shouted.

"No, I like guns better," I mumbled.

"Don't you want to see what your sister's learning?" Mom tried to coax me out.

"No not really," I replied.

"Yuki!" she screeched. Mother can run out of patience _fast_. "Get the fuck out of bed or you're not getting breakfast!" I sat up and stared at her with groggy, red eyes. "Good," she said, and closed the door, leaving me sitting there tired. I stumbled out of bed and put on the same thing as yesterday, fuck it.

Miyu walked into my room in the same thing as yesterday as well, looking worse than I felt. I went up and hugged her. She loosely hugged me back, groaning.

"Are you okay, Miyu?" I asked. It was a stupid question to ask, because I knew she didn't feel the best right away.

"Not really," Miyu answered. "What about you?"

"A little sore, but nothing like you're feeling." I hugged her tighter. "Too bad you can't really massage your own muscles."

"Yeah."

"I don't even want to know how you know how to do that." Miyu laughed.

"From nothing dirty, I promise you."

"Okay." Miyu pulled away from me.

"I'm hungry."

"I'm starving, nice to meet you." Miyu laughed again and I joined in. "Let's go."

This time it was eggs and bacon for breakfast. "Yuki," Father said to me." I looked up from my food.

"What?"

"Are you looking forward to learning about swords?"

"No," I replied, staring at him. From the corner of my eye, I caught Miyu grinning widely, eyes widening. Father looked at her.

"Quit doing that, it's creepy," he told her. She stopped immediately.

"Yuki, come on, it'll be fun," Mother said to me.

"No, I don't think it will," I said monotonously.

"That's not very enthusiastic of you, now is it?" her voice swelled with sarcasm.

"No, it's not," I replied in the same time as before.

"Well you better be," she warned. "It's just this once, anyway. I'll be on the back porch when you're done, Yuki." I watched her walk out. Miyu looked to Father and smiled in that creepy way again.

"Miyu," Father growled.

"I'm excited," Miyu said. Her voice was small and squeaky, like she was holding a _lot_ of hyper in.

"I can see that," he said.

"I'd be careful of her, Father," I said while standing up with my plate. "She's the evil twin," I whispered to him, yet I knew Miyu could hear me. He sighed.

"Of course," he whispered back.

"It's okay, I _like_ being the evil twin," Miyu said, looking straight at me.

"I'm sure you do," Father sighed. I stuck my tongue out at her and ran as fast I could outa there.

I did meet Mom on the back porch, and she was more prepared today than she was with Miyu.

"So why am _I_ doing this?" I asked her.

"Well…" Mother started, resting her hands on her hips, "We just wanted to show you two what each other was learning. Just so you know…and if the time ever comes, you'll know at least somewhat how to wield each other's 'lineage' weapon, if you will."

"Wow," I said. "That's really serious, Mom."

"It's a serious topic, Yuki," she snapped.

"Why is everything so serious?" I said. "I don't like everything so serious."

"Yuki!" Mother shouted. I stared at her. She let out a deep breath. "Would you quit saying that word?!"

"What word?" I knew perfectly well, I was just testing the waters of her patience. She stood there, staring at me with frustrated eyes. I could almost see her body shaking with anger.

"Never mind," she finally said.

"You know that you borrowed that end line from 'Rust Blaster', right?"

"Yes I do!" she exclaimed. "I do these things a lot, haven't you noticed now? You've known me for fourteen damn years."

"Hmm, I guess you do…"

"Yuki," she said loudly. "Please. You need to know this, damn it!"

"Yes, Mother," I said quietly. She sighed and began showing me the swords, and lecturing me. What a bore. At least she let try the kendo sticks after I begged.

About half-way through I started getting lazy and letting my mind wander to random things. (I think it's amazing how differently men and women think…but then when I'm around Vlad and, Henry especially, I really don't wonder why.)

Anyway, I thought about Miyu at one point. Was there really room for swordsmanship anywhere? Even in the Hunter Association, anti-vampire guns were being favored more for their quickness. Perhaps another reason for her to want to move to Japan, because of the traditional and modern both working somehow so side-by-side there. I just worried about her…could there really be room for my sister? Maybe I'm overreacting, and don't know much. Though I just care so much about my little sister…

**Miyu's POV**

Wouldn't you be excited?! Hell, I know I was. The soreness of my muscles practically melted away as we stepped in. I was teetering on the edge of jumping up and down like a toddler walking down the range. I actually did do a little skip. I was so ready to use it. I shot off a "fun" round that didn't count, at least not to me. Father looked at me and I started laughing. He shook his head and rolled the paper up.

"That one didn't count," I told him.

"Whatever, Miyu," Father said.

He taught me how to reload and I proceeded again, but this time it did count! So I tried my best to focus on the middle. I think one hit its edge…oh well. I suppose it's not like it's my thing to officially learn. I probably wouldn't get the opportunity to use the Bloody Rose at any time, any who--so why do I care so much? Like I said to Yuki and Mother though, it's much more unpredictable if you pull a _sword_ out in self-defense!

I guess everyone just wants to matter, huh? I know I do. I didn't want to take forever to learn how to properly use a sword. It seemed so boring. But I guess I'm stuck with it. Short ended, I was!

But I always take the most of my opportunities, and I enjoyed my time at the gun range. Unfortunately, my muscles remembered they were worked too hard yesterday, and now I had more pain packed onto my arms.

"Dad?" I asked on the drive back. "Can we do this again sometime? I had fun!" He looked to me.

"Sure honey," he answered. "You know what, next time I'll just bring you both." I smiled.

"We're more entertaining that way, you know," I said.

"Oh, I know," he replied, looking back to the road. I sat back and looked out the window. I felt my heart droop despite that future prospect. I reached out and turned on the radio. Too bad I didn't bring any CD's, or my MP3 player. The rock station would have to do.

I wondered how my sister took the sword instruction, and chuckled at thinking of what she might tell me. I had fun f-ing with Mother, I hope she did. You know, she really just lets us…I truly think she loves the banter with us. Oh, and she was always complaining about birthing twins…mostly at the yearly "reunion" at Christmastime and bitching at Grandmother about it. (It's rather dysfunctional and fun, actually).

"Are we going to the reunion this year, Father?" I asked.

"No, actually," he said. "Your Mother wants to stay here for the holidays because-"

"We just moved here, yeah," I finished. "I thought so…but I kind of miss them."

"That's what the webcams are for," he told me.

"Thanks," I replied. "I'm too lazy to turn on a webcam. And too forgetful…" He just chuckled. "Yeah, just great. I'm going to sleep." I abruptly closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side. Ah, sweet sleep with no dreams…

_Everyone seems to take shots at Henry (but I guess that's because he has such a humerous personality). But we love him anyway. ^^ Or at least Mi- oh, wait, is that a spoiler? o.O lol. Raise your hand if you know what I was going to say! ^_^  
Well, Smackdown is on I have to get off! _


End file.
